TDI: Fate of the Future
by gamestomper
Summary: 5 years into the future, mankind has been slaughtered by an evil group of superhumans. The last survivors- Ezekiel, Gwen, Izzy, and Harold travel back in time in hopes of stopping this terrible future. But, can they truly change the future for the better?
1. The Future

Well, now that I've gotten back to writing stories (for now), I decided to go with my personal best one so far, out of a few other ideas I came up with.

First order of business, is that this particular story MIGHT contain the usual pairings of DuncanxCourtney, TrentxGwen, GeoffxBridgette, etc. Or, it may not. You'll just have to wait and find out.

Second, I would just like to say that this story was partly inspired by Rex Blazemen's Total Drama Heroes story, so it's not completely original. However, I have my own plot, so it's not some cheap knockoff either.

Third, I do not own TDI, or its characters. But, I do own the future Harold, Ezekiel, Duncan, Gwen, Izzy, and Eva, as well as other minor characters thought up of by me.

Fourth, Chris and Chef may or may not appear in this. Once again, we'll just have to wait and see.

Lastly, some characters may be OOC. Now then, happy friggin' reading!

* * *

_UNKNOWN CITY- 5 YEARS IN THE FUTURE_

Four teens were walking through the remains of what used to be a city. All over the world, there were many wrecked areas such as this one. Wrecked, and empty. Mankind had long been slaughtered, and the teens could only assume that they were the last of the rebels in the world.

"You're sure he's here, Zeke?" one of them asked, lighting the way with his pyrokinesis as the group searched for something. The pyro was named Duncan, sporting a green mohawk, spiked dog collar, skull shirt, and many piercings. Anyone would mistake him for one of the villains, but only if they didn't know.

"Of course I'm sure, eh! Were Owen's powers ever wrong before? Err, sorry, Izzy," the accused quickly added. Zeke, or rather Ezekiel, wore a dark blue torque that he seemed to wear at all times, covering his vast amount of dark brown hair. His green hoodie sweatshirt and baggy jeans had many rips where scars could be seen, many obtained from his risky spy missions.

"It's alright," Izzy replied to Zeke's apology, waving her hand at him. The group knew that Owen was Izzy's fiance before he... passed on. Even after then, she still wore the engagement ring to give her the strength to go on. Izzy wore a dark green trench coat to cover her signature green shirt that barely covered her stomach and long yellow skirt that had long been ripped. She also wore yellow wrist and ankle bands, and wore her long, messy orange hair in a ponytail. Her forest green high heels clicked in the quiet night as the group continued on, when the fourth teen pointed out something.

"There! See the light?" Gwen explained. Gwen looked to be in the best condition of the four teens, but that was because she was indestructable, as the many rips where wounds once rested showed. Her shoulder-length hair still held the teal streaks that she put in her hair years ago. Gwen, too, had suffered the fate of losing a loved one, wearing her engagement ring as well.

The group headed for the light that Gwen had spotted, and they entered a small and dirty, but somewhat homely place. A lone man was staring out of a makeshift window, his back to the group. He spoke without turning to face them.

"So, you've come." Zeke walked forward, staring at the young man.

"I take it you were expecting our presence, eh?" he stated. There was a short chuckle from the man.

"Of course. I am a master of timer afterall. I know so far that you will ask me to go back and change the future for the better, correct?" the man inquired, turning to face the group for the first time with an eyebrow raised in an amused way. The group finally saw the legendary man that their rebel group had searched for for years. He wore a red shirt with a clock on top of a faded gray shirt, along with green baggy jeans and worn out light gray shoes. The man also wore green tinted glasses, and had a long mane of dark red, slightly untidy hair.

"Th- that is true," Zeke replied, a little surprised just how blunt the man had been. Duncan stepped forward, eyes narrowed and a hint of hatred behind them.

"So, are you going to help us or what?" he asked, a little more hostile than he had wished. The man's smirk disappeared, and he looked at Izzy and Gwen with hard eyes.

"... I'm afraid not. The future is horrible, yes, but changing it could be disasterous. Even I barely travel to different periods, and only observe, not interfere. Furthermore, I've returned to my proper time period when finished," the man added to his defense. Unfortunetely, the pyro wasn't ready to stop there. He stepped forward and grabbed the man by the shirt, lifting him to come face-to-face with him.

"Look man, you haven't seen what we have. People dying, towns destroyed. This is a future that needs to be changed, and you're gonna do that!!!" Duncan ordered, shaking the man for emphasis occasionaly.

"Duncan, put him down!" Zeke shouted. Duncan looked murderously at Zeke, but sighed and put the time traveler down, who proceeded to dust himself off. Duncan returned to Izzy and Gwen's side, and watched Zeke walk up to the man in hopes of convincing him again.

"Look, I understand your concerns completely, but we believe that we really need to change the future, whether you want to accept that or-"

**CRASH!**

Zeke was cut off as a monsterous looking girl broke into the small house, being sent to stop the group from traveling back in time to save the future.

"Eva!" Gwen shouted, angry and frightened at the same time. Duncan took an opportunity to throw a fireball at Eva, who merely brushed it away, smirking. Izzy noticed Eva was standing on a piece of wreckage, and used her telekinesis to move it and cause Eva to fall onto the ground. Eva growled as she stood up. Gwen tried to run at Eva to tackle her, but Eva grabbed the girl, and threw her into some wreckage. Duncan jumped, and tackled Eva instead. Zeke and Izzy ran to watch the fight. Duncan lit himself on fire, and continued to pummel Eva with a few punches and kicks. This seemed to be working, until Eva grabbed his arm, and threw Duncan at a wall. Eva jumped in front of him, and kicked him into another wall nearby. Duncan groaned, extinquished himself, and struggled to move, when he heard a hysterical voice.

"DUNCAN! LOOK OUT!" Duncan barely looked up in time to see the metal beam come down and smash his skull. Duncan laid on the ground, blood pouring out of his head. His eyes were half-way closed, his arms limply under his body, and his legs crossed. Eva smiled, and dropped the metal beam beside her. She suddenly remembered the others, and turned around. They were nowhere to be found. Eva let out a roar, and began storming through the city.

"You can't hide from me! I'll find you, and snap your necks in half!" Eva threatened in a rather demonic yell.

Hiding from the furious Eva were the four survivors, who were now surrounding the time traveler.

"You still think this is a future that doesn't need changing?!" Gwen asked in a whisper at the man, tears in her eyes. The man remained silent, looking in the distance where Duncan had recently fallen. He could barely hear Zeke trying to call him back to here and now.

"... Dude, DUDE!" Zeke nearly shouted by accident. The man looked at Zeke, and then slowly faced the others.

"Fine, I'll do it," the man finally answered. The others merely nodded, but they were all secretly screaming with joy on the inside. The man walked in the middle of the group, and looked at each of them again before speaking.

"To travel back with me, you have to be touching me," he explained. Gwen and Izzy each took one of his hands, while Zeke stood behind him, touching his back. The man began to concentrate on the destination where he was heading. He began to envision five years ago, and was ready to head there, ready to change the fu-

"Wait," Zeke suddenly spat, breaking the man's concentration.

"What?!" the man shot, a little annoyed. Zeke looked taken aback, but shrugged it off.

"What's your name anyway, eh?" he asked. Gwen and Izzy looked to the man as well. The man made sure that everyone was still touching him before he began his concentration once more.

"My name............ is Harold," he answered. A split second later, the group of four disappeared from the spot.

* * *

Will the four heroes save the future? Who sent Eva to stop them? Why are our heroes different from the teens we knew and adored? And who was Gwen's fiance? You might find the answers to these questions in the future, you may not.

In the meantime, I have a little challenge for you guys (geez, I sound like Chris now): All 22 campers from TDI have their own specific powers. I have hinted for a couple campers already. See if you can name each camper's power. There's no real reward for this, but it'll be a little thng to do inbetween chapters (BTW, the next one might be up this weekend).

R&R!

* * *


	2. Discovered Powers

Now for the next chapter of TDI: Fate of the Future!

I do not own TDI or its characters, but I do own future Harold, Ezekiel, Duncan, Gwen, Izzy, and Eva, as well as any other minor characters thought up by me.

_CALIFORNIA- GREENWAY HIGH SCHOOL- PRESENT_

"OWEN! WAKE UP THIS **_INSTANT_**!!!" Mr. Carter shouted at the rather tubby teenager that had slammed his head onto his desk, and, even if his eyes were wide open, seemed to have fallen asleep. A moment later, Owen snapped up, and looked up to see Mr. Carter's red face. A vein in his neck was bulging dangerously, and Owen took a big gulp before speaking.

"Y-yes, Mr. Carter?" Owen asked in a quiet voice quite unlike him, and waited for his furious teacher to speak.

"Detention- this afternoon," Mr. Carter shot, unable to speak in complete sentences. Owen slowly nodded, and watched his teacher walk back to his desk, and take an Aspirin for his immense headache.

Owen didn't bother to pay attention to the rest of the lesson. He was too amazed. Moments before, he listened to Mr. Carter drone on about the Battle of Antietam, supposingly the single bloodiest battle to this day. Anyway, he had suddenly blacked out from the classroom, and saw four strange people walking along the ruined city. For a brief second, one of them, wearing a torque had mentioned "Owen's powers never being wrong before". Plus, he also mentioned Izzy, who was also one of his closest friends. But, it couldn't have been the same Izzy, because she looked different in his dream. They found some guy, and then were attacked by a monster girl thing. Apparently, a man called Duncan was killed, and the others escaped. He racked his memory to remember each of the names. He remembered the torque guy was Zeke, and the one girl was... Gina, no.... Gwen. Yeah, that was it, Gwen! Then, the other guy was, um... crap, it began with an "H", he remembered. Hank, no... Hal... Har-something. Har....shel? No, Har.... old? Yeah, Harold! Thinking quickly, Owen brought out a little spare index card he had, and grabbed his pencil, writing everything down. It looked like this:

_Torque- Zeke_

_Teal Streaks- Gwen_

_Green Mohawk- Duncan_

_Orange Ponytail- Izzy_

_Monster Girl- Eva_

Satisfied with his little reminder, he pocketed the index card, and headed to his next class as the bell rang.

_FLORIDA- LAKESIDE HIGH SCHOOL- PRESENT_

"Are you serious?! He didn't even notice the principal was behind him?!" Gwen asked through tears, stifling her laughter.

"The poor guy got a detention for every cuss he said!" Tyler nearly shouted before grabbing his stomach and grabbing a nearby bench in support. DJ was already sitting down on the bench, holding his hand as he tried to stop laughing and breath, which only made him laugh more. A good minute later, the three friends finally calmed down, and suddenly noticed something rather peculiar.

"What the hell is Cody doing with that phone?" Gwen asked aloud. Tyler and DJ shrugged. Cody was mostly an outcast, not real good with people and mostly made fun of for his obsession with technology. Well, an obsession was a bit of an understatement, really. Right now, Cody seemed to have found an abandoned purple cell phone, broken by countless people stepping on the phone without realizing it, and was..... stroking it. Like it was a little kitty cat. The scene was disturbing for the group of friends, to say the least. Fortunetely, a distraction soon appeared to catch their attention.

"Hey, it's John and Lindsay," DJ pointed out. Sure enough, the mentioned couple strode past the group of friends without any acknowledgement. Tyler immediately scowled upon seeing that John was pushing Lindsay along by her butt.

"He doesn't really like her, that jerk just wants to get in her pants," Tyler vented to his friends, balling his hands into tight fists.

"Well, that's John Bellevue for you. It's moreso up to Lindsay to realize that, and get out before she's in too deep, like what happened to Julie," Gwen sighed. DJ and Tyler nodded. Julie ended up getting pregnant, and her family moved out of shame, but never told who the father was. A few students knew it had to be John though; they were going out at the time.

While Tyler continued to glower at Tyler, and DJ checked the nearby clock, Gwen turned her attention back to Cody. He was holding a brand new purple cell phone. Gwen rubbed her eyes, and looked again. It was still there, somehow.

_NEW YORK- GEOFF'S HOUSE- PRESENT_

Geoff and Bridgette sat on Geoff's old red couch watching his 30 inch flat screen TV out of sheer boredom. Bridgette flipped through the channels slowly, hoping to find something worth watching. Nothing exciting really happened in New York. Fights broke out occasionaly on the streets, but the cops always seemed to stop it before anyone could actually enjoy it.

"Ooh, look at this show!" Bridgette suddenly exclaimed, pointing towards the screen. Geoff snapped up, and looked around lazily before squinting at the screen.

"Coming soon to television- Total Drama Island! 22 campers come to an island in Muskoka to compete for a prize of $100,000. Join each of the campers as they must survive a sadistic host, crazy chef, horrible food, and many other hardships. Who will win the prize? The cool dude? The delinquint? Perhaps the goth girl? Probably not this guy (shows a chubby guy falling off a 1000 foot high cliff into shark-infested waters). To survive, they must complete intense challenges or face the jury of their fellow teammates in dramatic marshmallow ceremonies. This can only be Total.........Drama............Island! (Starting next week at 8:30 P.M)," Geoff read aloud. He scoffed.

"It's so obvious the cool dude's gonna win," Geoff proudly stated, crossing his arms. Bridgette cocked her eyebrow.

"Really? I bet it'll be that surfer chick," Bridgette challenged.

Before Geoff could argue, they heard pounding at Geoff's door, followed by desperate shouts.

"Geoff! Bridge! Open up, now!!!" Geoff stood up, leaped over his couch, and threw the door open. In stumbled their friend, Courtney. But, there was something different about her. Actually, there were a lot of things different about her.

"Oh my goodness!" Bridgette breathed, looking Courtney over to make sure that it was actually her.

"Courtney, what happened to you?!" Geoff sputtered. Courtney still had tears in her eyes, and she was holding her cheeks as if she was going to scream.

"I-I-I don't know! I just woke up, looked in the mirror, and.... this!" Courtney nearly screeched, pointing at her changes. Her usually mocha hair had patches of blondness in it, her skin seemed lighter, and she had a bright blue eye in addition to her normal gray eye. Geoff and Bridgette just stared in disbelief at their friend in utter silence, until Courtney started up again. She pushed her fists into her forehead, eyes snapped shut.

"I look like a FREAK! I just want to look like MYSELF again!" Courtney screeched so high, it was a wonder that the nearby window didn't break. But, as Courtney finished her sentence, she did return to normal. The blond in her hair disappeared, her skin returned to its rightful color, and the blue eye turned back to the dull gray it should have been. The three friends just stood in complete silence, mesmerized by this almost magical transformation.

"Maybe Katie and Sadie weren't so crazy afterall..." Bridgette noted, upon remembering something.

_CALIFORNIA- GREENWAY HIGH- PRESENT_

"This is detention now. For the next hour, you are allowed to talk as long as you keep your voices low. Before you leave, however, you must complete a half-page description of why you are here, why you did what you did, and how you will avoid future detentions. If you have any questions, I'll be here."

Mrs. Kingsley finished the usual procedure that was read at the beginning of every detention session. She then took her usual spot at her desk, and proceeded to grade the stack of essays that was piled on her desk. Today, Owen took note to who else was in detention: His best friend, Izzy, again. There was also Eva, who had anger issues, as well as Heather and Leshawna, who had a fierce rivalry ever since they first met each other. Owen spent nearly three quarters of the hour to write the required explanation of why he was in detention and all that jazz. He looked next to him, where Izzy was rocking her head from side to side, humming a tune to herself. Owen reached into his pocket and made sure his index card was still there. When he found it, he smiled for a brief second, and pulled it out.

"Izzy!" Owen hissed in a low whisper. Izzy stopped rocking her head, and looked over at Owen.

"Hmm?" she responded, shooting a quick glance at Mrs. Kingsley, who was currently working on the computer.

"When I... fell asleep during History, I had this awesome dream!" Owen explained. Izzy cocked an eyebrow, but waited for him to continue. Owen looked at the reminder quickly, and faced Izzy once more.

"Yeah, there were these four people that were looking for some other guy. One of 'em was a pyro, I remember. Anyway, they were looking for this guy that could time travel, and they did. Then, this monster girl... thing came in and ended up killing the pyro guy. The others just disappeared with the time traveler. Oh yeah, and one of them looked a lot like you, only older," Owen quickly added to his summary. Izzy just stared blankly at Owen. Finally, after a long, tense silence, she replied.

"And you're telling me this because...?" Izzy asked, shrugging, and looking strangely at Owen. Owen's grin dropped, and he took a little gulp. This next part was going to probably make him look like an idiot, but he felt like he should be honest with his friend.

"Well, I think that I might have....... seen the..... the future," Owen admitted. He immedietely looked at the floor, and waited to hear Izzy struggling not to laugh, while Owen would merely blush in embarrassment.

But, Izzy didn't laugh. In fact, Owen never would have imagined Izzy answering like she did.

"... So, you think that you may have seen the future. Why?" she asked. Owen looked at Izzy with a sense of astonishment, and relief. So Izzy didn't think he was mental afterall. But now, he had to take time to think about her question. Why did it seem like the future to Owen?

"We-well, it just looked so real and it made sense. I mean, the emotions and everything between the people were real, and I even heard my name being mentioned. Although, it could have been a different Owen if you think about it. Anyway, it just....... didn't seem like something that realistic could ever be just a dream," Owen explained himself. Izzy just nodded, and stared at her desk, as if in deep took this moment of silence to replay the dream... no, vision in his head. The way the pyro and monster girl battled, the sound of their voices, the scenery... that was sure as hell, no dream.

And, Owen realized with a smile, he wasn't the only one to think so.

However, Owen didn't know that his vision would soon become a reality, as one person in that room was already planning to make it come true.

_NORTH CAROLINA- NEAR ABANDONED SHACK- PRESENT_

"Look, are you sure about this?" Duncan asked, ducking under a low branch as his friend.... well, more of an acquiantence, but anyway, the two were headed farther into the woods. His.... acquaintence wouldn't say exactly what they were looking for, but claimed that they would know it when they saw it.

"Well, now I'm not so sure," Harold wheezed, nearly stumbling over a tree root. As he regained his balance, however, Harold noticed an old shack just past the next few bushes. He ran towards it, much to Duncan's dismay.

"Wait up! Grr, asshole," Duncan grumbled to himself, picking up the pace to catch up with Harold. Soon enough, he caught up with the geek, and stared at an old, most likely abandoned shack. Its roof was a little caved in, one window had a hole in it, and the door was held on only by nails, which were sloppily put on. Duncan and Harold stared at the shack for a moment, before looking at each other. They nodded, and stepped forward, walking into the mysterious shack.

Looking around, there was surprisingly sign of recent human inhabitance, as there was a small lantern, several jumbled papers, and a small dark blue hat sitting on a table. Harold walked over to the table, and began to inspect everything. He noticed that the hat was actaully a torque, and began to read the papers, which seemed to focus on strange topics, such as the brain, human capability, and evolution. Before Harold could read any further, the door flew open, and there stood a boy about Harold and Duncan's age, carrying a pail of water. The three looked at one another in awkward silence until the stranger spoke.

"So, I see you guys found my home, eh?" he stated, setting down the water pail, and looking suspiciously at the two teens for any sign of movement.

"Yeah," Duncan started, narrowing his eyes. The stranger looked from Duncan to Harold, and scowled.

"You were sent to take me back, weren't you?!" he accused, pointing at them. Duncan shot a confused glance at Harold, who merely shrugged, equally confused.

"Look, pal, I don't know what you're talking about, but-" Duncan was cut off as the teen kicked Duncan in the shin for advancing towards him. Duncan grabbed his shin, and then glared at the hostile teen.

"I'm not looking for trouble, but you asked for it!" Duncan yelled, lighting up a fireball in each hand. The stranger's eyes widened. Duncan smirked.

"What, scared?" Duncan mocked, expecting the teen to challenge him. But, he said something even more confusing.

"So, it is true then..." he almost whispered, appearing to be examining Duncan. Duncan didn't let his guard down, in case the teen attacked again. But, he didn't.

"Wait a minute," Harold spoke, making the teen and Duncan jump. They stared at the geeky-looking teen.

"You're Ezekiel! You went missing three months ago, and were pronounced dead!" Harold exclaimed. Duncan turned back to the teen, waiting for a response. The teen opened his mouth to answer, when there was a sudden wind from the middle of the room. The teen caught his torque that convientely blew in his direction, and they looked around for something strange. A sudden white light formed on the other side of the table, opposite from where Harold stood. Human shapes began to take form, when there was a sudden...

**BOOM!**

The sound made all three teens instinctively close their eyes, and wait for the sound to fade away. Duncan was the first to open his eyes, and his mouth dropped open in astonishment.

There stood four people, each a couple years older than the three teens themselves. One of the guys distinctly resembled Harold, only with different clothes. The other guy resembled the teen that had attacked him, except for the many scars, and his hair was quite longer. The other two girls, he didn't know. He watched Harold look at them as well, and could only assume that the teen behind him was doing the same. The guy resembling Harold spoke in a deep, careful voice.

"It seems that we have successfully returned five years into the past."

* * *

Can Owen really see the future? Who is the one planning to cause destruction? What is up with Cody? Will John rape Lindsay? What do Katie and Sadie have to do with Courtney's strange occurence? And what kind of paradox will occur with the arrival of our future heroes? Will I ever shut up?

Answers may be seen next chapter, or not. R&R!

* * *


	3. The Nightmare Begins

I do not own TDI or its characters, but I do own the future Harold, Ezekiel, Duncan, Izzy, Gwen, and Eva, as well as any other minor characters I create.

Thanks to anyone who has reviewed my story so far!

_FLORIDA- LAKESIDE HIGH SCHOOL- PRESENT_

"May I use the restroom, Mr. Winfred?" Gwen asked, her hand raised. The science teacher nodded, and Gwen stood up, and left the classroom. A few seconds later, she pushed open the door to the girl's bathroom, when her eyes widened and she gasped out loud.

John Bellevue was standing near a wall on the other side of the bathroom, a crazed look on his face. Lindsay was backed up against the wall, tears running down her face out of pure fear. It only took Gwen a second to realize what was going on: Tyler was right.

"Lindsay!" she shouted, and quickly covered her mouth. John looked back at Gwen, and there was a flash of anger in his eyes as he faced Gwen. Gwen narrowed her eyes, and glared at the would-be rapist. She balled her hands into fists, ready to take on John. Gwen let out a yell, and ran at John suddenly. The yell stunned John, and he couldn't block Gwen's fist connecting with his cheek. Gwen then attempted to kick John in the leg, but he jumped back. Moving quickly, John reached out and grabbed Gwen's shoulders roughly. Gwen's eyes widened, and she stared at John as he pushed her back into the nearby sinks. She shook her head, and looked ready to attack again, when John brought out a knife, it's blade shining brilliantly in the bathroom lighting. Gwen was paralyzed with fear as John ran at her. She tried to run, but John used his free hand to grab her.

"No!" she shouted. As Gwen turned around, she saw the blade come into her stomach, and braced herself for the pain to come.

It didn't.

Gwen looked down, and saw the blade injected in her stomach, and even the blood running out of her body, but there was no pain. She reached down, and pulled out the blade slowly, dropping it to the side. The wound cleaned itself, and the deep cut that was once there disappeared. Gwen and John just stood still, amazed at Gwen's strange healing. Looking up again, Gwen noticed a floating pipe behind John, and she felt the urge to call out, but couldn't. The pipe swung, and connected with John's head. The pervert fell to the ground, a small puddle of blood beginning to form around his head. Gwen looked to the floating pipe, when Lindsay began to form as if from nowhere, gripping that same pipe. The two girls stared from the unconscious John to each other, their eyes wide and voices gone. Eventually, Gwen spoke and broke the silence.

"Wh-what the hell just happened?"

_CALIFORNIA- GREENWAY HIGH- PRESENT_

Izzy walked out of the Algebra II classroom, massaging her temples from the massive test that she had just finished. Numerous students walked out also, their eyes droopy, and arms dangling from their sides. Owen was the last student to leave the room, holding the top of his head, and a stagger in his walk as if he were drunk. "Great balls of cheese! That test was really hard!" he complained to Izzy as they walked. Izzy just nodded slowly.

"I know, right? I've never felt or heard my brain actually pound before, but just looking at that really long equation near the end just about did it for me," Izzy recalled, rubbing her temples even faster at the sudden pain return.

"Oh yeah, I'm pretty sure that I got that one wrong," Owen mused, accidentely bumping into Heather as she stepped out of the detention room, with Eva behind her. This would have been normal, if it wasn't only fourth period.

"Oop, sorry there Heather," Owen quickly apologized, waiting for Heather to start a big rant at him.

"Oh no, it's okay. I should've been more careful where I was going. Come on Eva," Heather beckoned almost cheerfully, a giant smile plastered on her face. Owen and Izzy watched her go, their mouths wide open in disbelief. Was that just Heather? She sounded like she won the lottery, or something. Izzy turned her attention back into the detention room, curious. She opened the door, and peered inside. Owen turned to her as she let out a very loud gasp.

"Owen! Look!" she spat, pointing into the detention room. Owen nervously peeked inside the room, half-expecting this to be another one of Izzy's ideas of fun. Instead, he nearly gasped as loud as Izzy previously had.

"Sweet bars of chocolate!" he shouted, using a phrase that would usually earn a snicker or two from Izzy. But, she was too busy looking at the scene before them: desks overturned, a few windows broken, and a metal cabinet crushed. And there, shaking on the floor, was Leshawna. She had a blackeye, blood all over her body, and seemed to have broken her leg. Owen ran over to the girl, while Izzy was searching the room for something.

"What happened?!" Owen asked, looking for any serious wounds. Before Leshawna could speak, Izzy let out a little grunt of frustration.

"If only this damn room had cloths," she muttered, earning a stare from Owen. Izzy sighed, and grabbed her head.

"To apply pressure to the wounds and stop the bleeding," she briefly explained, and Owen nodded. Izzy walked over to the two, holding her hands out.

"I need cloths, dammit!" she shouted. As if on cue, a couple cloths floated through the broken windows into Izzy's hands. Owen and Izzy just stared at the cloths in amazement, until they heard Leshawna let out a small chuckle.

"You've got telekinesis, girl," she breathed. Trusting Izzy knew what she was doing, Owen bent down and looked down at Leshawna.

"What do you mean? And who did this to you?" he asked. Leshawna took a sharp intake of breath as Izzy pushed down on one of her leg wounds. Finally, she worked up the energy to speak.

"She's got the power of telekinesis, like I can do this," Leshawna spoke, before holding her hand up, and turning it into first a knife, then a cannon, and even a baseball bat, hammer, and some sort of shock device before returning her hand back to normal.

"Wow!" was all Owen could say, when he suddenly remembered something.

"_So I did see the future!_"he thought, but quickly focused again as Leshawna began to speak again.

"Those cows Heather and Eva attacked me. From what I saw, there were like 50 Heathers attacking me, while Eva sort of changed into something stronger than herself, if that's even possible. I couldn't handle them myself," Leshawna explained. Owen and Izzy exchanged glances. Heather was mean enough to do a lot of things, and so was Eva. But, neither of them seemed evil enough to nearly beat someone to death. Owen brought out his cell phone to call 911, while never taking his eyes off of Leshawna's wounds, when something suddenly clicked inside his head.

It was Heather who destroyed the future. It was her who sent Eva and killed the pyro Duncan, and had probably killed so many others. Heather was going to destroy the future for mankind. With paralyzing fear, he realized that she had already gotten Eva, and the two had almost killed Leshawna. And who knows who else they had targeted, or recruited?

Owen finally realized that his vision wasn't as awesome as he initially thought. It was frightening, and real.

_NORTH CAROLINA- ABANDONED SHACK- PRESENT_

The three teens just stared in utter shock at the four strangen people that had appeared from nowhere. After a while, the guy that looked like Harold stepped forward, and faced each of the teens.

"Well, I can see that we've managed to scare you out of your wits, Harold, Duncan, and Ezekiel," he spoke with a light chuckle. Duncan wiped the shocked look off of his face, and glared at the man.

"How do you know our names?!" he asked, with a hint of fear in his voice. He could almost sense the teen that had to be Ezekiel nod in agreement The man looked back at his apparent friends, and they all sat down around the table, huddling together to converse about something. Meanwhile, the teen Harold, Duncan, and the teen now definetely named Ezekiel gathered a short distance away, waiting and watching. Finally, the group broke their huddle, and one of the girls stepped forward; the one with the ponytail, that is.

"We know your names because we're from the future," she explained without any hesitation. Ezekiel scoffed.

"Yeah, right! You'd better have good evidence to back that little explanation, eh!" Ezekiel challenged. The future guy that resembled Ezekiel stepped forward.

"You got that same torque when you turned 13, and have never taken it off, even when you shower. You secretly wish to find love, even if you'd deny it to others, and you used to ride a chestnut horse named Cinnamon Buns everyday around 11:00 A.M., eh," he spoke, smirking as he finished. By the way Ezekiel backed up, his face horrorstruck, it seemed that the man who just spoke may very well be the future him.

"O-okay, so you're from the future. What are you doing here then, eh?" Ezekiel asked, accepting the completely absurd claim. The pony-tailed girl let out a small sigh, before walking over to the table and sitting down, playing with her fingers out of nervousness. Finally, she looked over to the teens, and began to speak.

"As Harold said before, we come from the future," the girl reminded them. The boys nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"In the future..... humans and basically all forms of life on Earth have been killed, due to the work of a group of evil superhumans. There is Eva, who posseses the ability to morph into a strong, vicious monster that is almost invincible. Before we left, she attacked us and killed Duncan-" she mentioned, when Duncan had to interrupt.

"Wait, do you mean me?" he asked, crestfallen. The girl nodded, and Duncan looked down. He snapped back up as she continued.

"There was also Beth, capable of possessing bodies and controlling them. Justin, if I recall, had mind control that caused you to either follow him or you could go mentally insane. I think Noah could read minds, and could always predict your movements, so he was hard to handle. The leader of these people was the most evil of them all, and she could clone herself. Her name................ was Heather. It was because of her that the future was destroyed, and the whole planet was nearly empty of life. She led the destruction of many cities, towns, countries, you get the idea. Overtime, we figured out that there were 22 total superhumans, including Heather and her forces. But, over half were killed before Heather's rise to power. When we finally realized that there were other superhumans, it was only me, Gwen (she pointed to the other girl there), Ezekiel, Duncan, Trent, Owen (she almost choked on saying the name), Geoff, and DJ. We gathered together, but barely had time to form a plan when we were attacked by Justin and Beth. Justin tried to take Trent, who also happened to be Trent's fiance recently before this event, but was forced to drive Trent mentally unstable. DJ was possessed by Beth, but managed to fight enough to convince Duncan to kill him so to kill Beth. Fortunately, the plan worked, but at the cost of DJ's life. After that, Justin quickly escaped. Trent was too far gone, and ended up hanging himself that night. Gwen found him in the morning, and we buried him an hour later. Later on, Ezekiel managed to recall every superhuman he could, when he remembered that there was a time traveler somewhere. As we traveled to find him, Heather found out about our plans, and sent Eva to hunt us down, and kill every last one of us. One day, she attacked us and managed to kill Geoff before she tired out and ran. It had to be a good two weeks or three when she found us again. She seemed ready to kill me, but Owen, my fiance, stepped in to fight. Eva tired out after killing Owen, and left once again. A few weeks later, we finally found the time traveler, Harold, but Eva had followed again and managed to kill Duncan. It was then that we all traveled back in time to stop the horrible future from Heather's evil. and now, here we are," the girl finished. "By the way, my name is Izzy," she quickly added.

Duncan, Harold, and Ezekiel just stared at one another for awhile. They were now afraid of this Heather and her forces, but decided that it was best to try and stop them now, while there was a pretty good chance that Heather hadn't begun her plans yet. They faced the survivors from the hellish future, solemn looks etched on their faces.

"What can we do to stop the future?" Harold asked.

"And what are our powers?" Ezekiel added. The future Ezekiel found a pad and paper, writing down something that appeared long. The three teens waited patientely. He copied it into four sheets of paper, and handed one to each of them, keeping one for himself.

"On this list, I have put the people for you to find, their powers, their appearance, and even listed the same for the people to watch out for. You are to find them, explain everything, and get them back here as soon as possible. Now, if you run into Heather or her minions, I would advise not to fight, but rather focus on your mission," Future Ezekiel explained. The group looked down their lists, and took careful note of their enemies.

"As for your powers," Future Ezekiel started. He looked at Harold.

"You," he said, pointing at Harold. "You can time travel." Harold couldn't help but smile, and disappeared, only to reappear a moment later, his smile even bigger.

"I went back to watch the first time that _Star Wars_ was shown. It was awesome!" he gushed, looking up to the ceiling. Future Harold stepped forward.

"Look, you have to be careful not to mess with the timeline. If you do, the effects could be disasterous and the future could change!" he warned. All three teens cocked an eyebrow, looking suspiciously at the hypocrite. Future Harold sighed, and crossed his arms.

"... Would you rather live in a peaceful future, or hell on Earth?" he asked. The teens left it at that, turning back to Future Ezekiel.

"Duncan here has pyrokinesis," he continued. Duncan smirked, and lit up a fireball.

"I actually already knew, but thanks for confirming that," he replied, soon diminishing his fireball. Future Ezekiel then faced himself.

"Now you- I mean, myself- anyway, you have the ability of understand and copy. Simply put, you can understand anything and copy it. For example, if Duncan were to throw a fireball, then you could understand how to do that as well, and copy it," Future Ezekiel ended with a small smirk. Ezekiel remembered that he had watched Duncan charge up fireballs, and tried to copy what he had seen. Sure enough, two orange balls of heat formed in his hands. Ezekiel smiled, but put out the fire.

"Now, we're trusting you to bring each of the superhumans here, so that we have a large fighting force to take down Heather and her minions. I am unsure exactly how much Heather has already done, but it is of utter importance that you try to keep yourselves and the others alive. Good luck!" Future Ezekiel finished. The three teens took that as a sign to leave, and stepped outside the shack.

Outside the shack, the teens stared at their lists.

"I think we should split up," Harold suggested.

"Why?" Duncan asked, not even looking up from the list.

"Well, they could be all over the country; it's not likely that they live next door to each other, right?" he explained.

"Yeah, I agree with Harold, eh. Maybe we should head in different directions and search for these guys," Ezekiel agreed. Duncan shrugged.

"I'll head north," Ezekiel began.

"South," Harold called. Duncan sighed.

"That means I have to head all the way west. Great," he muttered. The three teens looked at each other.

"So, I guess this means good bye for now, eh?" Ezekiel spoke. Harold and Duncan nodded.

"Good luck guys," Harold held out his fist. Duncan pounded it, and Ezekiel soon followed after.

"To a better future!" Duncan shouted.

"To the downfall of Heather and her forces!" Harold added.

"And to saving the Earth, eh!" Ezekiel finished. They broke their fists apart, and took seperate directions(after a quick check of Harold's compass) to head in their respective directions.

The future now lied in the hands of Harold, Duncan, and Ezekiel; a time traveler, a pyrokinetic, and a copycat. With that in mind, one can only wonder if the future is saved, or screwed.

* * *

Will Harold, Duncan, and Ezekiel gather the superteens to save the future? Will Leshawna live? Who else has discovered their powers? Is Heather already planning to ruin the future? And will Tyler make his move on Lindsay with John gone? You'll have to wait and see. R&R please!

* * *


	4. Disbelief

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!

I do not own TDI, or its characters. I do own the future Harold, Ezekiel, Duncan, Izzy, Gwen, and Eva, and any other minor charcters i think up.

* * *

_FLORIDA- LAKESIDE HIGH- PRESENT_

"... and then Lindsay suddenly just appeared, holding the pipe. I swear, that's what happened," Gwen told DJ and Tyler, gathered at their usual bench during lunch. Lindsay was also there, but seemed to be keeping her distance, feeling out of place.

"Man, that's some crazy stuff," DJ shook his head, looking at Gwen. "Did you actually heal yourself from a knife wound?" he asked. Gwen nodded, and revealed the faint scar on her stomach. Tyler realized that Lindsay was quite away from their group, and patted a seat next to him.

"Come on over here, Lindsay. We won't bite," he joked, faking a small chuckle. Lindsay looked at the seat, sighed, and took a seat next to Tyler. She put her hands into fists, and bent down towards her knees, her arms keeping her head up.

"I just can't believe I sent John to the hospital. I feel so guilty," Lindsay admitted, not lifting her head up. Gwen and DJ exchanged glances, but Tyler leaned down near Lindsay.

"Look," he said, getting Lindsay's attention. "That creep deserves to be in the hospital after trying to rape you. In fact, I think he deserves worse that whatever they're doing to him," he encouraged, staring hard at Lindsay. Lindsay looked back at Tyler, and smiled.

"Thanks Tyler," she said, before reaching in and hugging Tyler. Tyler was caught by surprise, and looked shocked, but just accepted the hug. After the two broke apart, they heard Gwen shout.

"Hey! that Cody freak was spying on us!" she screamed. The group looked back in anger to see, sure enough, Cody trying to escape after spying on them. Tyler stood up, his hands balled into fists.

"Here I come you little creep!" he shouted, and dashed after Cody.

Actually, it was a lot more than just a dash. In fact, Tyler caught up to Cody, who was roughly 50 feet away, in less than a second, and brought him back even faster. His friends just stared in awe.

"Dude! Did you see how fast you were?!" DJ exclaimed excitingly. Tyler's expression was confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked stupidly.

"Tyler, Cody was all the way on the other side of the quad, and you brought him back in like, a second!" Gwen shouted. Tyler's mouth dropped open, but then turned into a huge grin.

"SWEET! I've got superspeed!" he shouted, pumping his fists into the air. Cody was trying to escape while the others were distracted, but DJ grabbed him.

"Not so fast, little freak," he spoke, eying Cody suspiciously. Cody sat down, and looked around to see Gwen, DJ, Tyler, and Lindsay glaring at him.

"Explain yourself, now!" Gwen demanded in an almost angry-mom tone. Cody sighed, and slid in his seat a little bit.

"Okay, fine," he began, crossing his arms uncomfortably. "I had heard about your unusual fight in the girl's bathroom, and heard that Gwen here survived a knife wound and healed quickly, while Lindsay turned invisible. Then, Tyler seemed to have super speed. To be honest, it was a bit of a relief," Cody admitted, showing a small smile.

"Relief? What do you mean?" Lindsay asked. Cody's smile disappeared, and he looked down. He pulled out the purple cell phone that Cody had seemed to have gotten a couple days ago.

"You see this phone?" he asked. The friends nodded tentatively, wondering what Cody was trying to prove.

"When I found it," he began. "The phone was broken. But, I managed to fix it in about 10 seconds because of my power," he explained. Gwen, DJ, Tyler, and Lindsay looked at each other. Power? What was Cody talking about?

"What do you mean by power?" Gwen asked, now more curious than hostile. Cody raised his eyebrows.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a technopath, just like you're indestructable, Lindsay can turn invisible, and Tyler has super speed," Cody spoke, almost shocked by their slowness. Lindsay scratched her head.

"Okay, so we're, like, superheroes or something?" Lindsay asked.

Before Cody could answer, a new voice did just that.

"That's mostly correct, Lindsay," the voice answered, making everyone jump. They turned to the source of the voice. It was a guy about their age with redish hair, a shirt with a hamburger on it, and green-tinted glasses.

"How do you know my name?" Lindsay asked frightfully. The man stepped forward, and stared at the group.

"My name is Harold, but that's not important. Look, you guys are not necessarily superheroes. You are more of superhumans. Superhumans, that I am searching for as a matter of fact," he added.

"But what about me? I don't have any powers," DJ piped up, a little sadly. Surprisingly, Harold chuckled.

"Ah, but you do, DJ. Try talking to your pet bunny. He has a lot to say," Harold spoke. DJ was confused, but didn't have time to think about it as Harold spoke again.

"There are things about yourselves that you never knew, your powers being only a part of them. If you all are truly curious, and are ready to do anything, then follow me. If you choose not to, then beware, for there are very evil superhumans that can and will kill you," Harold explained vaguely before starting to leave the quad. The group of five just watched him go until he was almost gone. then, Gwen ran after him. Tyler and DJ soon followed, and then Cody. Lindsay was the last to run after them.

Harold looked back to see them following him, and he smiled, bringing out the list.

"Five down, nine to go," he mumbled triumphently, crossing off the names _Gwen, Tyler, DJ, Cody,_ and _Lindsay_. He could only hope that Duncan and Ezekiel were having as much luck as him.

How could he not? Afterall, the future was at stake.

_CALIFORNIA- IZZY'S HOUSE- PRESENT_

Owen watched as Izzy moved around random items using her telekinesis, bored out of his mind.

"Wonder how Leshawna's doing," he blurted out, trying to start a conversation. Izzy let out a grunt of frsutration, and shot a quick glare at Owen as she dropped her clock onto the floor. Owen chuckled stupidly, and turned away from the evil gaze. Then, he felt a familiar sensation as he fell over, eyes still wide open.

There was that guy with a green mohawk again, Duncan. He appeared to be fighting another man that Owen had never seen before. Duncan was trying to burn his opponent, but his enemy seemed to know all of his moves beforehand, and dodged all of them. Closeby, there were more people he had never seen before. the one with a handprint on his light green shirt was flying in the air, escaping from the hottest guy Owen had ever seen before, and then the ugliest girl her had ever seen.

Then, it switched to another area. There was a single man walking along a street. He wore an unbuttoned, pink shirt and a cowboy hat. He stopped at the nearby street sign, and read it: Castle Ave. Then, out of the blue, Owen saw many Heathers emerge along with Eva, who turned slightly green, perhaps even buffer than before. They rushed at the cowboy hatted man, and proceeded to beat him down. Owen couldn't even hear his cries of pain anymore, and then Eva and the Heathers ran away from the scene. Owen looked at the now dead man. His nose must have broken, along with both of his legs and an arm. He didn't make any sign of movement, and Owen slowly watched as the man and the surroundings disappeared.

"Owen!" Owen looked around, alert. He saw Izzy looking at him with a concerned look. He remembered the visions, and had to quickly make a decision. He nodded, and ran to the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?! Owen!" Izzy shouted, following after her seemingly deranged friend. Owen just kept running, taking only one quick look to make sure Izzy was with him. He was going to need all the help he could get.

_NEW YORK- GEOFF'S HOUSE- PRESENT_

Bridegette stepped out of her apartment, and looked up and down the halls for Geoff. It was strange not to see Geoff before she even left her apartment. He was usually already walking down the hall to greet her good morning, just like everyday since they graduated. Maybe he slept in, she told herself, heading towards Geoff's apartment at the end of the hall.

"No, he specifically makes sure to set his alarm. Besides, he knows that we're taking Courtney to see Katie and sadie," she talked to herself, a little worried. At Geoff's door, she rapped on the door a couple times, half expecting to hear Geoff shout, "I'm getting changed!" or "Give me a second!" in his loud, party voice. But, there was no sound on the other side of the door.

"Geoff? You awake?" Bridgette called, knocking once again. No response. Bridgette pulled out the key to Geoff's apartment that she was given, opening the door. Geoff wasn't anywhere to be seen. Bridgette stepped inside, and thought that Geoff could still be asleep. She walked towards his bedroom, knocking once again. When there was no answer, she just stepped inside.

The room was a mess, as Bridgette had always imagined. Geoff had five or six of his signature cowboy hats scattered on the floor. One even had a hole in it. His clothes littered just about every square inch of the floor, and there was a single sandal lying on top of one of his socks. The only neat area in the whole room was his nightstand. Bridgette couldn't help but smile as she noticed a few pictures of either Bridgette, or both of them together. Bridgette snapped out of her trance, and looked at the bed. the covers were scrunched up, and spread everywhere, and the pillow was lying on an odd angle. Surprisingly, it didn't look like Geoff was still asleep either. She started to walk towards the bed, accidently tripping over one of his shirts, and grabbing the nearby dresser. Bridgette heard the sound of a TV remote falling behind the dresser, and sighed. She walked over, carefully this time, and peeked behind the dresser. The remote was lying too far back for Bridgette to reach. She stood up, and tried moving the dresser. It was to no avail, as the dresser was too big and heavy for Bridgette to move. She tried reaching for the remote, but there was a good two feet between her hand and the remote. Bridgette strained to reach it, when her arm seemed to stretch like rubber, and she grabbed the remote. Her arm snapped back, and Bridgette stared wide-eyed at the TV remote. She was startled when she heard a voice in the doorway.

"Looks like you're Bridgette, eh," it said. Bridgette almost jumped, and faced the person. It was none other than our own Ezekiel, who brought out his list to cross off Bridgette.

"Who are you?" Bridgette asked, a little creeped out that this strange guy seemed to know her. Ezekiel put away the list, and stepped over to the bed. He peeked under the covers, and turned back around to Bridgette.

"The name's Ezekiel. By the way, is this your room, eh?" he asked, cringing a little as he stared at the messy room. Bridgette shook her head.

"It's my bo...... friend's room. My friend Geoff's room," Bridgette corrected herself. Ezekiel raised an eyebrow at Bridgette. She just smiled innocently, and sighed in relief when Ezekiel let it go and looked at his list.

"Well, this friend of yours, Geoff, may be the very same one here...," he trailed off, writing something on his list.

"What do you mean?" Bridgette asked. Ezekiel motioned towards the bed, and the two sat down.

"Superhumans," Ezekiel stated. Bridgette looked at Ezekiel as if he had two heads.

"Uh, what?" Bridgette replied. Ezekiel looked seriously at Bridgette.

"You and Geoff are superhumans, like me. We each have powers. You can stretch your body like a rubber band, and snap right back to your same self. I can understand and copy anything, and Geoff can teleport," Ezekiel explained. Bridgette chuckled, and stared challengingly at the boy.

"Oh really? And I guess next you're gonna tell me that there's someone who can fly?" she asked. Ezekiel took a quick glance at his list, and nodded. Bridgette dropped the sarcasm, and glared at Ezekiel.

"Okay, I don't know if Geoff set up some kind of prank or something, but-" she was cut off by Ezekiel holding up a finger to silence her.

"Tell me," he began. " Was Geoff here yesterday, and suddenly just, disappeared, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Well, yeah-"

"Don't you think it's weird that your arm stretched at least two feet, eh?"

"Yes, but-"

"And has there been anything else that has been strange that recently occured, eh?"

"There was Courtney's little incident, but I don't see how that proves that we are superhumans," Bridgette shot back defiantly. Ezekiel then held out his hand, and a flame erupted in it. Bridgette jumped back at the sudden burst of flames, but she stared at the ball of fire for a few seconds, until Ezekiel made it shrink, and eventually fizzle out.

"So, believe me now, eh?" he asked.

Bridgette searched her mind for another explanation, or even a retort. But, ths only logical explanation was Ezekiel's initial statement. She slowly nodded, and Ezekiel looked back to his list.

"Soooo," he began, catching Bridgette's attention. "This Courtney you spoke of, where is she? She may be a shapeshifter, eh," he explained. Bridgette faked a smile and stood up.

"Follow me, I have a better idea than showing you just Courtney," she replied mysteriously, heading for the door. Ezekiel followed after her.

_FLORIDA- TONY'S PIZZERIA PARKING LOT- PRESENT_

"... and that's why I've come to recruit you guys to stop the Heather that I mentioned before," Harold finished. He had just finished explaining everything to the group, including the future, the many superhumans and their powers, and how he ended up finding them. He waited a few seconds as the teens processed everything in their minds. He chuckled to himself as Cody scratched his head with a confused look on his face.

"So," Harold broke the silence. "Will you help us stop Heather and her evil plans?" he asked. The five teens huddled together away from Harold to discuss everything.

"Okay, we know that this guy's telling the truth because it all makes sense," Tyler began. The others nodded.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Gwen asked. "Should we go with him?" They all took a quick glance at Harold. He pushed his green-tinted glasses back up, and stared seriously at them. The group faced each other again.

"Well, I'm going with him," DJ admitted. Cody nodded.

"Yeah, we'll be able to stop an actual supervillain," Cody spoke, fantasizing an epic battle in his mind.

"He doesn't seem as far gone as I thought... What the hell, I'll go," Tyler shrugged.

"If Tyler's going, then so am I," Lindsay declared, smiling at Tyler. Tyler smiled back, while DJ and Cody exchanged Tyler-just-scored glances. Gwen just rolled her eyes. She then noticed everyone was waiting for her input. She sighed, and stood up.

"I don't know guys. I'm willing to believe everything, but I don't know if I'd like to face off against a monster like that Eva that Harold mentioned," Gwen admitted. Before anyone could react, they heard Harold shout.

"Heather?!" They all turned to Harold, who was staring at a girl that must of just arrived. She fit the description of Heather, and the group of five just stared wide-eyed. They hadn't expected to have to fight against the evil superhumans already! Heather cackled in a high voice before scowling at Harold.

"Not quite. I'm one of her many clones, looking for people like you. Now, her orders were to either try and get them on her side, or just kill them," the Heather clone trailed off, her scowl turning into a smile.

"You know," she continued, walking towards Harold. "Killing, sounds like a lot more fun..." Then, without warning, she charged at Harold. She tackled him onto the hard parking lot, and punched him in the nose. Harold winced at the blow, but quickly shot his fist up to hit her in the chin. The Heather clone fell back, and clonked her head onto the parking lot, and heard Harold stand up in front of her. She opened an eye, and kicked Harold in the shin. Harold grabbed his leg in pain, but managed to grab one of her legs. He swung her up, and threw her into a nearby car. The Heather clone felt her spine almost shatter on impact, and she rolled onto the ground in pain. Harold walking over, ready to attack again in case she could fight again. Instead, she just cackled again.

"This isn't over. We WILL get you all," she threatened, before turning into a misty sort of form, and, no doubt, flying back to the original Heather. Harold grabbed his nose, and rubbed his shin as he watched it go. He heard the others come up behind him.

"It's already began..." he told them. Harold gulped. If Heather had already issued clones everywhere... The future was already in great danger! He had to tell the future people. But, the clones could be everywhere. He racked his brain for a way. He couldn't time travel; that wouldn't help in the least bit. Gwen, DJ, and Cody's powers would be too risky and complicated. It was between Tyler and Lindsay. Tyler could run fast, and Lindsay couldn't be seen. Unfortunately, Tyler would definetely be seen, and Lindsay would take forever. Then, a genius idea hit him.

"Tyler, Lindsay." Harold turned around to face the two addressed. They stared at Harold, wondering what he could want.

"I need you two to go on a very important mission. Lindsay, you need to make each other invisible while, Tyler, you get to the shack I mentioned as quick as you can. Once there, inform the people there that I have found you guys, Heather has already issued clones eveywhere, and that we are coming. Then, you are to wait there for us, understand?" he asked. Tyler and Lindsay nodded. Harold nodded back.

"Good, now get going," he ordered. Tyler lifted Lindsay off her feet to carry her bridal style, and the two soon disappeared from view. A second later, they heard pattering footsteps leaving them quickly, no doubt Tyler's. With that, Harold began walking in the same direction. Gwen, DJ, and Cody followed after in silence, more alert to any more Heather clones.

Harold sighed, and wiped some blood out from under his nose. He repeated the same phrase over and over inside his mind.

"_It has begun; all hell has begun._"

_KANSAS- THIRD STREET- PRESENT_

Trent walked alone alone Third Street in silence. It was dark out, and he longed to return to his home, and escape into the land of dreams from his bed. He wasn't sure what to think anymore after today. Somehow, he had saved that little boy playing on the bridge. The boy had been playing, when his toy was stuck near the edge of the bridge. Trent was just driving by, when he saw the boy stretching to reach the toy. He remembered his heart racing when he saw the boy's legs suddenly launch upward, and disappear downward. In that instant, Trent skidded to a halt, and leapt from his car down off the bridge. He scooped the little boy in his arms, and returned to the bridge to grab his toy. Then, he returned him onto the bridge. The boy then asked if he was a superhero. Trent hadn't answered, for he was still in a daze as he realized what he had just done. He flew, like Superman. No pullies or ropes, like in movies. After that, he tried to fly again, and looped around the bridge a few times. For the rest of the day, he was at the doctors, trying to determine what the hell happened. But, none of the tests showed him being any different from any other human being. Trent tried to think of many logical scientific explanations, but finally accepted that he could fly, point blank. And now, here was the great flying man, walking home. He refused to fly as a showoff, as if it were poison to his body. Of course, if there was a repeat of the incidence with the boy and the bridge, he would use his ability to save a life.

Lost in his thoughts, Trent barely heard the footsteps behind him. Now, the shout caught his attention.

"Hey, you! Flying boy!" it shouted. the voice belonged to a young man possibly his age. But, Trent broke into a run. He didn't want to be Flying Boy; he wanted to be Trent. He closed his eyes, and tried to block off the man running after him.

"Hey, stop! Don't make me have to use force!" Now Trent skidded to a stop, and glared at the man. He had a green mohawk, many piercings, and a skull shirt.

"What?!" he asked, far more hostile than he had ever been in his life. The man lit a fireball in his hand, and smirked at Trent's face, which was mixed with fear, confusion, and anger.

"You're not the only special one," the man spoke, smirking.

"Bu-but, wha-.... Huh?" Trent stammered. The strange man extinquished his flame, and walked up to Trent, staring hard into his face.

"Listen, my name is Duncan. You are Trent. yes, I know your name," Duncan added, rolling his eyes before he continued. "Anyway, I saw your little incident today. Impressive. To put things simply, I'm searching for people like you and me, to stop these evil superhumans. As confusing as this is, I need to know, is there anybody else who has shown strange powers like yourself?" Duncan asked seriously. Trent couldn't answer. He felt like his voice was trapped in his throat. But, out of nowhere, another voice answered.

"Yes, there is," a new voice answered. Duncan and Trent faced the new person, and saw another person their age, wearing a sweater-vest and evil smirk. Behind them, they noticed was just about the hottest guy they had ever seen (not that they were gay or anything), as well as a very short, ugly girl.

"Wait a minute," Duncan spoke, checking a little piece of paper that he had. His eyes widened.

"Crap! You're Noah, Justin, and Beth!" he shouted. Trent was momentarilly confused, but a sudden thought crossed his mind.

"Are they some of those evil superhumans?" he asked. He saw Duncan nod, and noticed the hit guy and ugly girl rush at them. Trent quickly took to the skys, dodging the two. Menawhile, Duncan fired many fireballs at the remaining guy. But, his opponent seemed to always be one step ahead of him, dodging every attack. Trent panicked, mostly from confusion. He quickly concluded that they couldn't handle all three of the evil superhumans, and flew down towards Duncan, lifting him up into the air.

"What the?" Duncan shouted, kicking his feet. But, he then realized what Trent was doing, and stopped moving. Trent herd the shouts of their attackers as he flew far away from them, soon leaving the town, and eventually the state.

Trent wasn't sure where he was going. but he decided to just keep flying and flying away.

* * *

Will Owen and Izzy save Geoff? What surprise does Bridgette have for Ezekiel? Just how far has Heather gotten with her evil plans? And where will Duncan and Trent end up? Find out in the next chapter! (Maybe). R&R!


	5. Of Rescue and Capture

Sorry about the wait, but Thanksgiving Break was a little time-consuming. Anyway, here is the next chapter of the story.

P.S. Thanks for the reviews!

I do not own TDI or its characters, but I do own the future Harold, Ezekiel, Duncan, Izzy, Gwen, and Eva as well as any other minor characters I think of.

_

* * *

CALIFORNIA- CASTLE AVE.- PRESENT_

Geoff looked around in confusion. He wasn't at his apartment anymore. in fact, this didn't even look like New York. Where was he? Geoff began to walk along the street, searching for any indication of his location. He stopped at a nearby street sign, and read it out loud.

"Castle Ave. Huh, never heard of that place before," Geoff talked to himself. As Geoff finished his sentence, he heard someone cry out.

"Dude! Look out behind you!" Geoff turned around, and gasped. There was some greenish buff girl running at him, not to mention three of the same girl, like triplets or something. Geoff closed his eyes, and just thought, "_Away from them, away from them._" When Geoff opened his eyes, he noticed that he was standing behind his attackers. Then, he noticed two new people. An overweight boy, followed by an orange-haired girl. The boy shot Geoff a thumbs-up, and Geoff briefly wondered why. Then, he concluded that he must of been the one to warn him of his attackers. He ran to their sides to face their newfound enemies.

"Heathers, Eva," Owen spoke, acknowledging them. The four growled, annoyed that their plans had been foiled. Owen leaned in close to geoff, and whispered to him.

"Okay dude, Izzy here is gonna set off a little distraction, and then we run, got it?" he explained quietly. Geoff slowly nodded, and waited for Izzy's distraction. A few seconds later, he saw the street sign rise out of the ground. He tried not to focus too hard on this strange thing, as it might give it away to the villains. Then, the sign flew around, grabbed the Heathers, and Eva, and pinned them to the nearby building.

"RUN!" Izzy screamed. The three quickly ran away from their trapped attackers. Izzy led the two guys through strange and crazy shortcuts that she must have discovered at some point in her life.

Finally, they stopped in a secluded alley corner. It wasn't smelly, or gross, but it was rather depressing and bland.

"Okay, what was that all about? And where am I?" Geoff asked the two, looking back to see if the green woman and the triplets had followed them. Thankfully, they hadn't.

"Well, first of all, you're in none other than California, dude," Owen answered, trying to catch his breath. Geoff stared blankly at Owen. California?! He went from New York to California?! Geoff took a deep breath, and calmed himself down so that he didn't shout in confusion, or something.

"Anyway, those girls that attacked us were Heather and Eva, two very evil superhumans," Izzy continued, snapping Geoff out of his shock.

"Superhumans?" Geoff inquired.

"Yeah, kind of like super powers. I have telekinesis, and Owen here can see the future." Izzy pointed to the overweight boy. "Oh yeah, and my name's Izzy," she introduced quickly.

"Geoff," he introduced, tipping his hat a little. Geoff then thought about what he could do. He went from New York to California, and also went from in front of his enemies to behind them without walking around them.

"I think I can teleport," Geoff spoke out loud.

"Teleport? What makes you say that?" Owen asked, standing up straight now.

"Last night, I was in New York. When I woke up, I was on that street, Castle Ave.," Geoff explained. Izzy and Owen exchanged glances, and shrugged.

"So anyway," Geoff began, getting Izzy and Owen's attention.

"Explain to me about this whole superhuman thing. And about those people that attacked me," he requested.

_NEW YORK- KATIE AND SADIE'S HOUSE- PRESENT_

Courtney glanced around the silent table. Bridgette had arrived at her house a couple moments ago with, not Geoff, but some strange guy wearing a torque. Now, they were all inside of Katie and Sadie's house, seated around a table. Katie and Sadie were playing some weird game where Sadie held light in one of her hands, and Katie had to sense the light and use her darkness to get rid of it, and then they switched roles. Bridgette was sitting calmly with her hands together, waiting for something, while the torque boy was consulting some strange paper, looking around at everybody every few seconds. Finally, Courtney couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, can someone please explain why Geoff isn't here, and who the weird guy is?!? Courtney nearly shouted, standing up and slamming her hand on the table from frustration. Katie and Sadie stopped playing, and the torque boy put his paper away. Bridgette chuckled to herself, and looked over at the torque boy.

"Want to do the honors, Zeke?" Bridgette spoke. The torque boy nodded, stood up, and cleared his throat.

"Well, Courtney- yes, I know your name," Ezekiel confirmed when he saw Counrtney's eyes widen at the mention of her name. "Anywho, my name is Ezekiel, Zeke for short. As for why Geoff hasn't joined us... He disappeared, eh," Ezekiel admitted, scratching the back of his head nonchalantly. Courtney crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Disappeared?" she asked in a yeah-right voice. Ezekiel readjusted his jacket before answering.

"Yeah, we don't know where Geoff is. For all we know, he could be in the middle of a desert, or at the bottom of the ocean, eh," Ezekiel explained, trying to convince Courtney that he wasn't crazy. Courtney smirked, and sat up.

"Yeah, I bet you just don't want me to know where Geoff is," Courtney stated. This time, Bridgette stood up.

"No, we really don't know where he is, Court. When I went to look for him this morning, he was gone. Geoff always tells me where he's going," Bridgette explained.

"Well, maybe he left in the middle of the night and didn't want to wake you," Courtney shot back.

"Whether that's true or not, you admit that we may not know where Geoff is, which we don't," Ezekiel pointed out. Courtney tried to think of a retort, but gave up and just accepted the fact that they didn't know where Geoff was.

"Now then, you're all gathered here, because you're all special, eh," Ezekiel explained, changing the subject. Courtney perked up and paid attention.

"You are all superhumans," Ezekiel began bluntly.

"Superhumans?" Katie asked, speaking for the first time.

"You mean like superheroes and stuff?" Sadie piped up. Ezekiel shook his head.

"Not exactly, eh. We're more like superhumans, each with our own unique ability. For example, Katie and Sadie seem to be able to control light and dark there," Ezekiel pointed out.

"I found out that I'm extremely flexible, like rubber!" Bridgette blurted out, tretching her arm a few feet before returning it back to normal. Ezekiel glanced at his list, and faced Courtney.

"You, Courtney, are a shapeshifter, eh," Ezekiel revealed. Courtney remembered her little episode yesterday, and agreed that it made sense. She decided to try it out, and closed her eyes, focusing on blonde hair. She felt a tingling sensation in her hair, and opened her eyes. The others looked a little surprised, and Courtney pulled a little bit of her hair in front of her, and noticed that it was still blonde. She decided that she preferred her mocha colored hair, and could feel it change back to its familiar, usual color. Ezekiel got everyone's attention again by clearing his throat.

"Now then," he began. "There are some things that we should probably di-"

**CRASH!**

The door broke off its hindges, and flew across the room, startling everyone. In stepped one girl- no, two of them- no three, wait-. Eventually, ten of the same girl stepped inside, and each of them smirked at the group of five. Ezekiel looked at his list, read something, and his eyes widened.

"On no," he whispered, well, whimpered. Bridgette noticed Ezekiel shaking from fright, and immediately realized that whoever this was, they must be trouble. Each of the girls began to luahg in unison, taunting the group. Ezekiel took a stand, and tried throwing a fireball. One of the girls was burned across the face, and each of them pounced on the group in anger. With limited abilities, Courtney, Katie, and Sadie were knocked out first. Bridgette tried to fight off the girls from a distance, but they trapped her in a corner, and beat her down. Ezekiel continued his fire assault, but it was futile when the girls could dodge his attacks with ease, and kick him in a not-so-friendly place. He immediately fell, and the girls led the group off as prisoners.

_UNKNOWN AREA- PRESENT_

Trent finally stopped near a creek, and set Duncan down onto the ground before returning to the ground himself. Duncan rubbed his sore armpits where Trent had carried him for who knows how long to who knows where. The two walked to the creek, and took a few good drinks of the cool water, letting it flow into their bodies. They took a seat down on a log near the creek. Trent looked down at the ground, while Duncan sat with his arms crossed, and eyes narrowed. There was a long silence, as they listened for any signs of life. The creek's fishes splashed occasionly, and a few birds sang to the morning sun. Finally, Duncan started a conversation.

"Well, now that you've seen some of the evil superhumans and everything, I guess it's best I explain everything," Duncan suggested.

"It would help," Trent responded, not even looking up. Duncan sighed, and explained everything to Trent. He spoke of the hellish future, and what happened in it. He spoke of the future heroes coming back to change the future, starting with Harold, Ezekiel, and him. He also explained how he was to find people like him to recruit a little army to stop Heather. By the time Duncan finished, Trent had managed to take in everything, and understood it. He was also particularily interested in the girl that Duncan mentioned to be his fiance, Gwen. But, he pushed it into the back of his mind as Duncan asked him a serious question.

"So, are you going to join us to stop Heather?" he asked. Trent looked back to the ground, thinking about everything. He thought about taking on Heather and her forces, but wondered of it was such a good idea, with him dying in the would-be future. He also thought about Gwen. If he joined up, perhaps he would meet her, and see just why she was his fiance. Finally, Trent made his decision.

"Count me in," he replied with a smile. Duncan smiled back, and the two decided to kick back and relax for now before going to search for more superhumans.

Meanwhile, in some bushes nearby, a greenish young woman, and an exact replica of the evil lady Duncan had just told Trent about waited. They decided to wait until the greenish had fully regained her full strength from the previous, albiet short battle.

_CALIFORNIA- ST. CHRISTOPHER HOSPITAL LESHAWNA'S ROOM- PRESENT_

"Come on, you'll like her! Leshawna's pretty cool!" Izzy was dragging Geoff along the hospital corriders leading to Leshawna's room. Geoff hadn't wanted to come, but Owen and Izzy had brought him along anyway, insisting that he come. Owen led the way, searching for Leshawna's room number.

"Let's see," he mumbled to himself. Finally, he found the room, and walked inside. Izzy was inside a second later, dragging Geoff with her. Leshawna was sitting in her bed, eating her daily lunch. When she noticed her visitors, Leshawna put down the meal and walked over to greet them, hugging Izzy and Owen. Then, she noticed Geoff, who looked like he felt left out of the little reunion.

"Well now, who's this white boy?" she asked. Geoff tipped his hat as he replied "Geoff, I can transport to places." Before Leshawna could inquire about Geoff, she felt compelled to ask about something more important.

"What's the word on those bitches, Heather and Eva?" Leshawna asked, a glint of anger flaring in her eyes.

"We actually saved Geoff here from those two yesterday. No idea where they disappeared off to, but probably went to go look for more superhumans," Owen shrugged. Leshawna sighed, shook her head.

Then, there was a knock at the door, and in walked a doctor.

"Oh, Dr. Persons!" Leshawna greeted. The doctor nodded, and looked at his clipboard.

"Yes, Leshawna. I came to tell you some good news in person; you're free to go," he told her. Leshawna nodded, and the doctor left.

"Well, let's head to someplace more... comfortable," Leshawna suggested. The others nodded, and headed back towards Owen's car, climbing inside. Owen turned on the car, and started to return towards his home. The ride was completely normal, until Owen set the car in park and turned it off. He froze again, and his head landed on the steering wheel, as he stopped moving. He saw more visions, as the others waited for him to return back to consciousness.

Duncan and the Handprint Shirt guy were there again, walking through a forest. A few moments later, he saw a Heather clone and Eva jump out of nowhere, and attack the two. When the villains finished, Duncan and Handprint Shirt guy looked almost as worse as Geoff in one of his previous visions.

Then, the scene changed to a more run-down, dungeon-like area. He saw Ezekiel, along with four girls he hadn't seen before. One of them looked very similar to the girl Geoff had described yesterday, Bridgette. The other three, he had never seen or heard of. Two of the girls were dressed in pink clothes, with their hairs in ponytails, while the last girl was very tan, with even darker hair. He also saw the still unknown hot guy and ugly girl, along with someone who must of been Heather. This was confirmed when the ugly girl asked her what they should do to them. Heather ordered something to her minions that Owen couldn't quite make out, but they couldn't have been good. Heather approached Ezekiel, and began to beat the tied-down prairie boy, while the hot guy was somehow controlling the possible Bridgette to fight the tan girl. The ugly girl somehow entered the thinner of the look-alikes' bodies, and a fistfight broke out between the two most likely friends. Owen's vision slowly ended as he listened to the prisoners of torture shout in pain for help, much to the big oaf's relief.

Owen sat back up, out of his visions now. He noticed that the others had dragged him out onto the driveway during his visions, and the three shapes were standing over him, waiting for any movement. Once again, Owen realized he was stuck with a dilemma: He didn't know when each vision would come true. He considered his options. There was going to be two murders, and inhumane torture. While the murders should probably be stopped since they were definete, the torture should be stopped, seeing how cruel it was to the five victims. Owen told himself that the torture victims could tough it out, and he looked at Geoff.

"Geoff! I need your help!" he shouted out.

"What is it dude?"

Owen stood up, brushing himself off, and staring hard at Geoff.

"There are two guys somewhere that are going to be killed. One of them is named Duncan, with a green mohawk and many piercings. The other guy, I have no idea who he is. All I know is that he has a shirt with a handprint on it. Do you think that there's any way that you could find them knowing just that?" he asked hopefully. Geoff scratched his chin.

"I don't know dude, let me try," he replied.

"Before you do that," Owen interrupted. "Any idea if you can take people with you?" he asked. Geoff nodded.

"All you gotta do is be touching some part of my body when I transport," Geoff explained. In response, Leshawna and Izzy each took one of Geoff, while Owen stood behind Geoff, placing a hand on his back.

Geoff focused on Owen's descriptions. "_Okay, green mohawk, piercings, shirt with a handprint..._" Geoff kept repeating them in his head. Slowly, he could begin to see two shapes. He kept focus on those shapes alone, and could see the open sky and Owen's house disappear. Now, he noticed that he had arrived in a forest area. And some ten feet away, he could see the guy with a green mohawk, along with someone else that must have the shirt with a handprint on it.

* * *

Well now, things are looking grim for Ezekiel, Bridgette, Courtney, Katie and Sadie. It seems that they will be victims of torture in the near future.

**Side announcement (with spoilers):** I've written out the rest of the story's outline, and just need to type it up. For anyone who cares, five of the six original couples will be used, while the sixth one (well, if you've seen the special on YouTube, you might know which one I'm talking about) turned out to not be exactly canon, so a new one will take its place. But, just what one did I come up with? You may be surprised.

**Slight spoilers:** Next chapter will be when almost all of the campers come together, and head to rescue Zeke, Bridgette, Courtney, Katie and Sadie. Chris and Chef will also make an appearance, and an important, but saddening event will occur. But, don't expect an epic battle; those will be for later (mwahaha suspense!)

R&R!


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

gamestomper here,

Now that I've been given a LONG and important research paper, I won't have the usual free time and energy to type up chapters as quick as I usually do. Sorry if my updates take longer, but I'm gonna be busy with the project for the rest of December, and most of January, I think. If an update takes awhile, then just be patient; I haven't forgot about this story, I just don't have that much time for it right now.

Sorry for this not being another chapter, but the next one WILL be up by the end of the month, if I manage my time right.

I guess I could make up for it with a sneak peek of what's coming on later in the story. So, here's a short scene that will pop up in the story at some point:

* * *

With Heather and her other minions having made their escape, Geoff knelt beside Bridgette's body in deathly silence.

"N-no, Bridge. No," he whimpered, rubbing his hand across her cold face. He knew Bridgette wouldn't respond. She couldn't. Geoff already felt tears leaving his eyes. The others just stared at Geoff, unsure of what to do. Geoff just stared at Bridgette's empty eyes. Those eyes used to be so full of life and happiness. All that was taken away by Heather. Well, it was Eva who actually..... It didn't matter to Geoff, he just wanted Bridgette back, hugging and kissing him for coming to save her. That, Geoff realized with a pain, would never happen. What was done, was done. Nothing could bring Bridgette back, unless he could go back in time and stop it..... Wait, that was it! Geoff remembered that some guy named Harold could time travel. He realized that he could go back in time, and save Bridgette from death. Geoff stood up, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Which one of you guys is Harold?" he asked. Two people stepped forward, and Geoff remembered that there were two Harolds. Still creepy, he told himself.

"Could you go back in time and save Bridgette?" he begged, his eyes filling up with that puppy dog-like hope. The two Harolds looked at each other guiltily. Neither wanted to say no to Geoff. In fact, the present Harold considered actually breaking the rules of time to help Geoff.

"STOP!" a voice boomed out. The superhumans looked around for the source of the voice, and saw two strange men floating downwards. No one spoke as they landed on the ground, facing the group. Finally, Trent spoke up.

"Who are you guys?" he asked quietly. The first man, slightly short, and with the face of a pretty boy looked hard at Trent.

"The name's Chris McClain," he answered. He pointed at the other man, a big and muscular man with a never-ending scowl. "And this would be Chef Hatchet." The others exchanged glances. Chris stepped towards Geoff, whipping out a jar from behind his back. Geoff just blinked a few times before looking inside the weird jar. A few seconds later, he gasped loudly.

"Bridgette?!" he exclaimed. The others felt their stomachs flip. What the hell was Geoff talking about? Bridgette was.... gone. There was no way she was in a jar..... Right? They were snapped out of their thoughts as Chris nodded, and spoke again.

"Yes, Geoff. This is Bridgette's spirit; her living essence, if you will," he explained. There was a misty form inside the jar, but Geoff could at least see a form shaped like Bridgette inside.

"Geoff! Help me!" it called out, its voice echoing painfully in Geoff's ears. Chef spoke next.

"We are the Time Overseers. Our jobs are to ensure that the future is not changed, and any individual who breaks our laws is severely punished," Chef explained in a military-leader voice. At this, future Harold spoke up.

"Wait, then how come you haven't stopped me for interfering with the future before?" he asked. Chef sighed.

"Well, these are special circumstances. We knew that in the future, Heather would eventually learn to control time and space, and that had to be stopped. However, your tampering with time has indeed caused a drastic change that you all will correct," Chef added mysteriously.

"Wait, is that why you're here?" Ezekiel asked, still holding his bruised arm. Chis nodded.

"Good man, Zeke. We're here to make a deal with you guys," Chris explained, smiling oddly.

"A deal?" present Gwen inquired, suspicious. Chris held up the jar with Bridgette inside, for all to see.

"Yeah. If you can stop this greater evil that you have caused, then Bridgette, along with any other of you guys that are killed, will be brought back to life," Chris told them.


	7. The Deal

**Warning: This chapter contains gore that may be even in the "M" level. But, I'm still gonna keep it on "T". Don't read if you feel squeamish about somewhat bloody scenes.**

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or its characters, but i do own the future Harold, Ezekiel, Izzy, Gwen, Duncan, and Eva, along with any other minor characters I think of.

Chris and Chef finally make their appearance(which you already know), and at the end of the chapter, all of the superhumans have finally gathered together (the ones that are alive, anyway). Enjoy!

* * *

_NORTH CAROLINA- ABANDONED SHACK- PRESENT_

"Here we are!" Harold exclaimed, spotting the same old shack that he and Duncan had stumbled upon just a few days ago. He looked back to see the others silently praising the Lord, having finally arrived at the shack after a long, dangerous walk to arrive. Harold chuckled to himself as he remembered when DJ had to carry a worn-out Cody about three-quarters of the way over. Then, he heard the door to the shack open. There was the future Gwen, standing there. She smiled lightly as she spoke.

"Hey, you guys are back!" she exclaimed. The group looked over at the future Gwen, which caused some major awkwardness. The present Gwen stepped toward her future self, and looked at her, from head to toe. She noted everything, from the faint teal streaks in her hair that remained, to the worn black hiking boots. She stopped, however, to stare at the engagement ring.

"Is that..." she began, pointing to the wonderful ring. The future Gwen started to rub the gem, and nodded.

"He... didn't survive the future," she explained quickly, her smile disappearing. The two Gwens stood in silence for a few moments, occasionally exchanging quick glances.

"Sooooooo," Harold broke the silence, getting everone's attention. "Shall we come inside?" he suggested. everyone nodded, and entered the shack. Harold immediately noticed how the others had spruced up the place while him, Duncan, and Ezekiel were gone. The table was cleared, and the future Ezekiel seemed to have created a lighting device for the old shack. The place was dust-free, and Harold swore that the entire place was bigger. This was confirmed when he noticed an open doorway leading back to a part of the shack he hadn't noticed the first time around. Deciding to join the others, he sat down at the table, where Tyler, Lindsay, the future people, DJ, Cody, and Gwen had already sat down.

"Good work Harold! We've got... these new five heroes, plus you, Duncan, and the present Zeke. That leaves a little less than twenty people left," Izzy figured. The others nodded.

"Now we just wait for Duncan and present Zeke," the future Harold spoke, folding his hands together. Suddenly, the future Zeke stood up, looking troubled.

"What is it?" the future Izzy asked.

"I.... I can sense that the present me is in trouble. I don't know exactly how, but I did inherit a little propheticness from Owen, eh," Ezekiel explained.

"You don't think that they've been..." Cody trailed off, feeling a part of his stomach do a little flip. The future Ezekiel shook his head.

"No, I'm pretty sure that they're still alive. I just think that he's in danger, as well as anyone with him, eh," the future Ezekiel admitted.

"Should we go look for them?" DJ suggested, looking around the table. The future Gwen was the first to reply.

"No, I think we should wait for Duncan to come back." The present Gwen nodded.

"Yeah, I agree with.... myself," she finished awkwardly. The future Ezekiel stood up, scratching his chin. He paced back and forth a few times, before facing the others again.

"I think we should at least send out a small search party. Who's in?" Tyler and Lindsay spoke up first.

"We're good for things like this," Tyler claimed, a grin on his face. The future Ezekiel nodded.

"Okay, anyone else?" he asked, looking around. The present Gwen sighed, and stood up.

"I'll go." The future Ezekiel nodded again.

"Okay, so it will be the present Gwen, Tyler, and Lindsay going to find Duncan, and anyone with him. When you find him, make sure you tell him about my suspicions, and then get him back here pronto, eh," he told them. The search party nodded, and stood up to leave. Once outside, Gwen climbed on Tyler's back, while Tyler held Lindsay bridal style. Lindsay then turned them invisible, and the group took off. The only sound was Tyler's footsteps, thudding on the forest floor. They could only hope to find Duncan soon, for Ezekiel's sake.

_UNKNOWN AREA- PRESENT_

Geoff looked ahead to see the people he was looking for. Duncan, and the other guy.

"Hey, wait up!" he shouted, snapping Leshawna, Owen, and Izzy out of a trance of some sort. Duncan and the other guy turned around.

"Whoa! Where'd you guys come from?" Duncan exclaimed, careful of what the small group was here for.

"Look, we're more of those superhumans you're looking for. But, more importantly.... OH CRAP! BEHIND YOU!!!" Owen screamed, noticing that Eva and the Heather clone were ready to make a move. Duncan turned around. Sure enough, he recognized the descriptions of Heather and Eva.

Acting on pure instinct, he threw a fireball at one of them, halting their surprise attack. Eva and Heather winced, and Duncan used that to his advantage. He ran at Eva, and tackled her. The two rolled a couple feet before they both stood up. Both were ready to brawl. Meanwhile, Leshawna had stepped up to face Heather.

"Now, I'ma get my revenge on you, you little white bitch!" she screamed, holding up her fists for an old-fashioned fist fight. Heather laughed.

"I'm only a clone, you stupid street ho," she shot back. But, Leshawna smirked.

"You'll have to do for now," she nearly whispered. Then, she pounced by jumping at Heather. Leshawna landed on top of Heather, and brought her fist back. Heather couldn't react fast enough to stop Leshawna's fist from flying down, and breaking her nose. Blood spurted out onto both of them. Heather tried to shoot a punch back up at Leshawna, but she leaned back. Then, Leshawna brought another fist to Heather's cheek. A tooth flew out, and Heather felt her tongue start bleeding, and her cheek start to swell. But, she still managed to swing up, and slap Leshawna across the face. The blow temporarily stunned Leshawna, so Heather used the moment to roll out from under the heavy girl. Leshawna stood up as well, and the two glared at each other.

"You're going down!" Heather threatened, holding up her firsts. Leshawna chuckled.

"You're one to talk, with your broken face," Leshawna jeered. Heather growled, and dived at Leshawna.

Meanwhile, Duncan had just watched Eva transform, after the two stood up. He tried to throw fireballs her way, but Eva had dodged each one, advancing closer and closer to the pyro. Then, just as Duncan fired another quick flame, Eva grabbed his wrist. Duncan's eyes widened, and Eva lifted him up. Duncan flew up, and he was suddenly screaming through the air as Eva tossed him at a tree. The branches scratched at his body as he plummeted back to the ground. Before Eva could give chase to her prey, Izzy had run over, and jumped into the air. She let out a war whoop.

"AYEYIYIYIYIYI!!!" she shouted, kicking her foot out. Eva was hit by the attack, and smacked right into a tree. The tree fell over, and Eva stood up, growling at her challenger. A few feet away, Duncan hit the ground with a groan, and struggled to stand up. Eva glared at her two competitors, and then charged at Izzy. Izzy waited at her spot, not moving. Owen panicked.

"IZZY!" he shouted in fright. Then, Izzy jumped into the air, and kicked Eva right on in the face. The woman-beast flew farther back again, and rolled across the ground in humiliation at a second surprise attack from the crazy warrior.

A few feet away, Heather was getting her ass kicked by Leshawna. By now, she had a broken noise, swelled cheek, black eye, and her whole body ached. Then, Heather managed to trip Leshawna onto the ground. She was about to continue her assault, when something big and heavy bumped into her. Heather fell down, and looked for her attacker. She noticed three new people: one guy, covered in red. A girl that was most likely goth, and a blonde girl. Deciding that now was a time to escape, with everyone else confused, Heather stood up.

"Eva, escape. NOW!" Heather screeched as she tried to keep her balance while running. Eva rubbed some blood from her mouth, and glared at Izzy. Then, she ran after Heather.

With the threat gone, everyone finally gathered together. Duncan brought out his list, and began marking off many names.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Owen asked. Before anyone answered, Tyler spoke up.

"I think it's simple to say that we're all superhumans here." Duncan nodded.

"Yep, all nine of us," he added. Then, he realized something.

"But, how did you know to come here?" he asked Tyler, Lindsay, and Gwen.

"We kinda just ran around blindly until we found you," Gwen replied in a monotonic tone. Deciding to lighten the atmosphere, Trent made a suggestion.

"So, how about we introduce each other?" he suggested. Gwen felt her heart flutter a little when he spoke, and she couldn't help but smile at him. Trent noticed this, and a thought occurred to him.

"I'm Trent," he began. Gwen the remembered something about Harold's story, and she felt almost as nervous as when she faced off with John Bellevue.

"Gwen," she introduced. The two stared into each other's eyes, smiling. They didn't even care about the fact that the others were there as well. But, Tyler just had to interrupt the moment.

"There's no time for introductions Gwen. We have a mission, remember?" he reminded her. Gwen looked at Tyler, and nodded seriously, her smile now gone. She was angry at Tyler for his little interruption, but decided that there was more time for Trent later.

"Right," she agreed. "We need to return to this shack, where the other superhumans are. We think that one or some of the superhumans may be... in danger," Gwen explained to them. Geoff spoke up.

"If it's that urgent, I can teleport us there!" Geoff offered. Owen nodded.

"Go for it man," he encouraged. Geoff looked around.

"Well, you all have to touch me," he added. Having so many people touch him was a little uncomfortable, but Geoff needed to focus on that shack. He thought about a shack filled with superhumans, and felt a familiar sensation, and looked up to see a couple people. Soon enough, they became clear shapes, and Geoff looked around: he had gotten to the shack.

(Author's Note: From now on, to differentiate the future poeple from their present selves, the future people will have a name like so: Future Gwen, while the present people will just have their normal name, like Gwen.)

_NORTH CAROLINA- ABANDONED SHACK- PRESENT_

"You're back!" DJ exclaimed, surprised at the fact that so many people had just randomly appeared in the middle of the shack. The newcomers just looked at the shack a few times around, also noticing the other superhumans. Before anything else was done, Future Ezekiel let out a holler to calm everyone down.

"HEY! GUYS! QUIET, EH!" As everyone stopped and stared at him, Future Ezekiel nodded.

"Now then," he continued. "Whether or not you know, there is a reason all of you have been gathered here, eh," he began, pausing to look around at everyone.

"I have a feeling that some of our fellow superhumans are in trouble, and need our help. The only problem is that I have no idea where they are, eh," Future Ezekiel admitted, cursing himself in his head. As if on cue, there was aloud thud, catching the group's attention.

"Owen's having another vision!" Izzy shouted, clarifying for anyone who didn't know about Owen's powers. Sure enough, Owen was seeing things.

There were those five torture victims from before, all standing in the same room. But, only Heather, one of her clones, and Eva accompanied them. The Heather clone was whispering something to her master, and Owen realized that it was the same one that had attacked them! As if that wasn't bad enough, Heather suddenly looked worried, and shouted out orders to Eva loud and clear, so that her prisoners could hear as well.

"Eva, kill the prisoners! Now!" Eva smirked, and transformed. The prisoners suddenly tensed, and panicked; they were weak, tired, and could barely stand after their torture mere hours before. Eva walked over to the overweight girl, and reached down. She grabbed the girl's head, and twisted. A loud crack and snap shouted, and Eva was shown holding the decapitated girl's head. Her most likely friend started crying hysterically, while the others were shaking with fright. Eva dropped the head, and stomped over to the hysterical girl. She chuckled creepily, and raised her foot up. She slammed it back down............ right on the girl's head. Where there was once a head, now lied a bloody mess, and Eva's foot was in it. Ezekiel stood up slowly to face Eva.

"I..... I'm not going down without a fight, eh!" he shouted, his knees buckling. The girl that might have been Bridgette cried out.

"Don't do it Zeke!" It was futile, as he ran towards Eva with a yell. Eva responded with a punch to the face, and Ezekiel went flopping backwards, eventually cracking his back against the wall. Eva decided to keep going, and walked over to Ezekiel's head. He looked up painfully to see the monster staring at him, and shut his eyes. A few seconds later, Eva had stomped her foot right through his chest and bones, leaving a little hole in him that spurted out blood. Even with half her body covered in blood, Eva advanced towards the final two victims. She picked up the tan girl by the neck, and began squeezing. She laughed as the girl tried to kick her legs and pull off Eva's hands in the struggle to breathe. Finally, there was a crunching sound, and the girl stopped moving. Even worse, she threw the body at the wall nearby, and the remaining bones must have broke.

"Looks like it's just you," Eva taunted, looking at the heart-broken Bridgette. Bridgette didn't answer, so Eva attacked anyway. She pulled Bridgette to her feet, and grabbed her arms from behind her, pulling back. To cause even more pain, she placed one foot on her lower back in an attempt to break Bridgette's arms. A few seconds later, Bridgette let out a blood-curling scream, and fell forward, her arms unable to stop her face from smashing against the ground. A few seconds later, Eva's foot was back on her lower back, but she grabbed Bridgette's legs this time. Bridgette felt her throat grow sore as she yelled even louder when her legs cracked. With all four limbs now broken, Bridgette feared what Eva would do to finish her. Her fright was advanced as Eva yanked a plastic bag over her head. Bridgette decided to just end it there, and breathed in and out. For awhile, she seemed to get enough air. Then, her lungs began to empty her breath inside, and there was no more oxygen. Bridgette coughed, and then some more, and coughed a little more. Finally, she couldn't even breath, and her body fell limp. Fortunately for Owen, his vision ended there.

He looked around the shack again, and gulped at the sight of so many worried faces.

"Well, this vision was....... horrible, guys," Owen started. Izzy sat down next to Owen, and began patting him on the back for comfort.

"What did you see?" she asked quietly, not wanting to upset the big guy. Owen gulped again. He wasn't sure if he wanted to describe the horrible sights he witnessed again. Perhaps, he should just keep it vague, to just give them a general idea, he thought.

"There were these five people, prisoners of Heather. Then, that clone we all saw told her something, so Heather ordered Eva to..... kill the five prisoners," Owen briefly explained, swallowing hard as he finished. The others perked up, alert. Owen started to speak again.

"One of them might have been that Bridgette that Geoff mentioned," Owen added. All color drained from Geoff's face, and his heart began to race. Bridgette was in danger! He began to panic, and was about ready to teleport away by himself, when someone spoke up.

"We gotta move! Their time is running out!" Future Harold pointed out, looking to Geoff. Everyone managed to touch the party boy, and he focused on Bridgette. Her beautiful, green eyes. Those same eyes that first drew him to become her friend. Geoff shook the small memory, and just focused on the Bridgette that he cared about. That he wanted to protect. That he....... loved. A second later, Geoff looked around to notice that he had arrived at an old, run down factory. The front gate was smashed in, and Geoff realized that it must have been Heather's lair.

_HEATHER'S LAIR- PRESENT_

"Here we are," Geoff announced, pointing the factory out to the others. They all stared at it for awhile, until they all started to walk towards it. Geoff, being the closest, was ready to open the door. He faced the others, with his hand on the knob.

"Ready?" he asked. Everyone nodded, and suddenly heard a loud screech inside.

"Eva, kill the prisoners! Now!" Geoff froze for a brief moment, but then threw the door open. The superhumans charged inside, startling the others. Eva was the first to recover, and charged at the nearest prisoner she could. Geoff's eyes widened.

"NO!!!" he shouted, running to save his love. Bridgette looked worryingly at Geoff.

"GEOFF!" she shouted. Eva, meanwhile, smirked. She grabbed Bridgette by her wrists, and leaned back. Then, the monster flung her right into the nearby wall. Bridgette's entire body cracked upon impact, and she slowly fell to the ground, not moving. Geoff felt the entire world come crashing down along with Bridgette's body. He walked over to Bridgette's body, and just stood there. Meanwhile, Izzy had tackled Eva yet again, and the monster girl was not pleased; she was still tired from the last battle, and decided to run for it. Heather had also managed to escape the clutches of Leshawna, and followed Eva out the window. There was not a battle this time, barely even an interaction. But everyone anticipated that next time would be a big battle for both sides.

With Heather and her other minions having made their escape, Geoff knelt beside Bridgette's body in deathly silence.

"N-no, Bridge. No," he whimpered, rubbing his hand across her cold face. He knew Bridgette wouldn't respond. She couldn't. Geoff already felt tears leaving his eyes. The others just stared at Geoff, unsure of what to do. Geoff just stared at Bridgette's empty eyes. Those eyes used to be so full of life and happiness. All that was taken away by Heather. Well, it was Eva who actually..... It didn't matter to Geoff, he just wanted Bridgette back, hugging and kissing him for coming to save her. That, Geoff realized with a pain, would never happen. What was done, was done. Nothing could bring Bridgette back, unless he could go back in time and stop it..... Wait, that was it! Geoff remembered that some guy named Harold could time travel. He realized that he could go back in time, and save Bridgette from death. Geoff stood up, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Which one of you guys is Harold?" he asked. Two people stepped forward, and Geoff remembered that there were two Harolds. Still creepy, he told himself.

"Could you go back in time and save Bridgette?" he begged, his eyes filling up with that puppy dog-like hope. The two Harolds looked at each other guiltily. Neither wanted to say no to Geoff. In fact, the present Harold considered actually breaking the rules of time to help Geoff.

"STOP!" a voice boomed out. The superhumans looked around for the source of the voice, and saw two strange men floating downwards. No one spoke as they landed on the ground, facing the group. Finally, Trent spoke up.

"Who are you guys?" he asked quietly. The first man, slightly short, and with the face of a pretty boy looked hard at Trent.

"The name's Chris McClain," he answered. He pointed at the other man, a big and muscular man with a never-ending scowl. "And this would be Chef Hatchet." The others exchanged glances. Chris stepped towards Geoff, whipping out a jar from behind his back. Geoff just blinked a few times before looking inside the weird jar. A few seconds later, he gasped loudly.

"Bridgette?!" he exclaimed. The others felt their stomachs flip. What the hell was Geoff talking about? Bridgette was.... gone. There was no way she was in a jar..... Right? They were snapped out of their thoughts as Chris nodded, and spoke again.

"Yes, Geoff. This is Bridgette's spirit; her living essence, if you will," he explained. There was a misty form inside the jar, but Geoff could at least see a form shaped like Bridgette inside.

"Geoff! Help me!" it called out, its voice echoing painfully in Geoff's ears. Chef spoke next.

"We are the Time Overseers. Our jobs are to ensure that the future is not changed, and any individual who breaks our laws is severely punished," Chef explained in a military-leader voice. At this, future Harold spoke up.

"Wait, then how come you haven't stopped me for interfering with the future before?" he asked. Chef sighed.

"Well, these are special circumstances. We knew that in the future, Heather would eventually learn to control time and space, and that had to be stopped. However, your tampering with time has indeed caused a drastic change that you all will correct," Chef added mysteriously.

"Wait, is that why you're here?" Ezekiel asked, still holding his bruised arm. Chis nodded.

"Good man, Zeke. We're here to make a deal with you guys," Chris explained, smiling oddly.

"A deal?" present Gwen inquired, suspicious. Chris held up the jar with Bridgette inside, for all to see.

"Yeah. If you can stop this greater evil that you have caused, then Bridgette, along with any other of you guys that are killed, will be brought back to life," Chris told them. After he said that, Chef grabbed Bridgette's body, and the two flew off, leaving a very confused, but determined group of superhumans. Geoff took them all back to the shack in silence. They now had a new mission: rescue Bridgette.

* * *

Well, now: Will they be able to rescue Bridgette? Can they stop Heather? Will Owen get any more visions? And could Izzy possibly kick even more ass? You'll find out soon enough.

This chapter came quicker than i thought it would, but I just feel like it was rushed. I feel like I should have added action in Heather's Lair, but it just.... didn't seem to fit. I don't know why, but I'm just gonna hate that little segment. Still, tell me what you think of my action scene: the longest and most detailed one yet!

R&R!


	8. Visions

This chapter feels so rushed, I don't really like this one either. It doesn't matter though, since the next chapter will be full of action, and split into two parts. I've considered a sequel after this, but I'm not sure how it would work. If enough people would like to see one, I'll take the time to come up with a sequel. But, enough about that; here's the next part of Fate of the Future

Oh, before I forget, TDI never happened in this story. Some of the campers just happened to live in the same area near the beginning. There was a paradox joke in one of the previous chapters, with Geoff and Bridgette finding a "hit-new reality show called Total Drama Island", but that's the closest thing to it that this story has shown.

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or its characters, but I do own the future Harold, Ezekiel, Duncan, Izzy, Gwen, and Eva, along with any other minor characters I think of.

_NORTH CAROLINA- ABANDONED SHACK- PRESENT_

Once inside the shack, Geoff retreated off to a different part of the shack (the bedroom), away from the others. No one followed him. They just stood around for a few minutes, until Ezekiel spoke up.

"So, now what, eh?" he asked everyone.

"Who knows? We don't know where Heather or her lackeys are, and who knows when we ever will?" Duncan replied negatively, crossing his arms.

"I think the first thing to do is make sure that our rescued prisoners are alright," Future Gwen pointed out, noticing a rather large bruise on Courtney's arm. Ezekiel, Courtney, Katie, and Sadie took a seat around the table, and Future Gwen walked over. She stopped at Courtney first. The future girl stretched her arms out over her head, and a green light surrounded Courtney.

"Wh- what's happening?!" Courtney whimpered, scrunching up in her seat from fright. But then, she felt her pains disappearing, and looked at her body. The bruises and cuts from before disappeared, and even her clothes reformed themselves. Finally, Future Gwen stopped her strange manuver, and moved on to Sadie, and then Katie, finishing with Ezekiel.

"Thanks, eh!" Ezekiel exclaimed, amazed at the technique. He remembered that he could now copy it, and use it himself. Then, a loud thud sounded out. Everyone looked over to see Owen having even more visions, and waited for him to finish. Now, usually, Owen only had one or two visions. But, this time, he had seven of them! **(A/N: Just to clarify, these happen as if Owen is right there, just watching everything happen.)**

It was nighttime in this vision, Owen quickly noted. Then, he heard a sound coming from behind him. He turned around, and noticed that there was Duncan and Courtney, but something didn't look right. Owen realized that the sound was.... crying? Owen walked a little closer, and saw a horrible sight: Courtney was a bloody mess, with a disfigured and partially swollen face, and the rest of her body was just as bad. Duncan was holding her in his arms, and crying. The kind of crying when a husband sees his wife getting stabbed, or worse.

The scene switched to a highway. Owen looked over to see Izzy on a motorcycle, likely stolen. She looked serious, with a hint of worry mixed in. Before Owen could deduce anything, when a truck somewhere in front of her is somehow knocked over. The cars behind it managed to dodge, or at least screech to a halt. Izzy, however, wasn't as lucky. She tried to turn out of the way, but a car in that lane didn't stop fast enough, and hit her. The motorcycle, with Izzy still on it, suddenly flew through the air. When they hit the ground, Owen tried to block out the crunching metal and bones that followed. He then looked up, and could feel himself almost cry at the sight. He had always seen Izzy as nothing less of invincible. And now, there lied her broken body. An arm and both legs twisted at an odd angle, her face wide with surprise, and blood splattered down her front.

The next vision was freaky: he saw Cody. The strange thing, was that Cody seemed to be talking to himself.

"Get out of my body!" he yelled, looking over himself. Then, he stood up straight, and the voice that rang out next was different than his his own, like that of a girl with a lisp.

"I don't think tho; I'm thtaying!" Cody then grabbed his head, and shook it with a groan. Then, he looked up with a determined face.

"Then I'll make you leave," he challenged. His voice changed again.

"And how are you going to do that?! I'm now a part of your body! There'th nothing you can do about it!" it mocked. Cody changed back to normal, and picked up a nearby tree branch, making sure its tip was pointy enough. He brought the point up to his chest. The voice rang out.

"Wh-what are you doing, you fool??!!" Cody smirked before answering.

"Getting rid of us both," he muttered, before stabbing himself right where his heart should be. Cody felt the spot spurt out blood, and could even feel his heart stop pumping blood. He began to cough and gasp, falling to his knees. Finally, Cody fell down, and didn't move. A spirit exited his body a second later. It turned solid, and took his same, dead form on the ground.

Owen gasped at the next scene. There was Heather, who had seemed to be in the shack when there was no one there. Well, except for Ezekiel, who was sitting next to her. Owen stared at the strange encounter, and noticed that Heather was shaking with fright. Then, he heard something that Owen never, EVER imagined that Heather would admit to anyone, let alone Ezekiel!

"I-I'm scared," she whimpered, before leaning her entire body into Ezekiel's, and began to cry into his chest. Ezekiel looked surprised for a moment, and then wrapped his arms around her back, patting her back. After the worst of the crying was over, and Heather just sniffled into his chest, Ezekiel spoke up.

"It's okay. I promise, I'll protect you, eh," he spoke softly, gently, and sincerely.

The next vision was strange, seeing as Eva was looking up at someone that Owen couldn't quite make out.

"Please.... help me!" she pleaded. Before the person could answer, Eva turned into her monster form, and ripped them to shreds. Eva then grinned evilly, and ran away. Before Owen could react, he noticed that the scene changed again.

Gwen was outside of the shack, and Owen saw Trent step out a few seconds later.

"Hey, you okay?" he heard Trent ask in a concerned voice. Gwen turned around to face him, and sighed.

"It's just, I can't believe all that's happened. I mean, with Courtney and Izzy almost dying, and Cody killing himself-" She was cut off as Trent reached over and grabbed her face.

"Look at me," he demanded sternly. Gwen looked into his eyes, and waited. Trent began rubbing her cheeks **(on her face, pervs) **as he spoke.

"It'll be okay. We have plenty of people to stop these maniacs. Besides, with you around, we won't have to worry about injuries," Trent pointed out, slowly breaking into a smile. Gwen smiled back, and noticed that Trent was moving closer. In a flash, the two lips met. The kiss ended as quickly as it began, and the two continued to stare at one another.

Owen noticed that he was now in an unfamiliar place. He saw Eva, along with Noah. The two were talking, so Owen moved a little closer to listen in on it.

"... control it anymore," he heard Eva mumble. Noah sighed, and placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. Eva shook it off.

"Look, you'll be fine. You'll learn to control it," Noah tried to convince her. But, before Eva could answer, she started to groan. She stood up, and grabbed her head as if in pain.

"No, not again," she moaned. Noah stood up, waiting to see what Eva would do next. Eva turned slightly greenish, as usual, and looked murderous. Noah tried to run away, but Eva caught him, proceeding to beat him all across his face. She finished by slamming into a wall, and leaving.

Owen snapped back to reality, and looked around. The others were waiting for him to speak, as usual. Owen took a seat at the table.

"Someone might want to write these ones down; I had like, seven different ones this time," Owen told them. Future Izzy brought pen and paper into her hands from the table, and readied herself. Owen began with his first vision, making sure not to miss a detail. Finally, he explained everything, and Future Izzy nodded.

"Got it!" she confirmed. She set the paper on the table, and it was passed around several times. No one could make much sense of them, but knew that they could very well come true like Owen's previous visions. In the end, it was decided that everyone should get some sleep after a long day. There weren't many beds, so a lot of them had to sleep on the floor that night.

**2: 43 A.M.**

Courtney woke with a start, panting. She looked around, and let out a small sigh. She had another nightmare, involving Owen's vision about her mainly. Instead of reliving the nightmare once more, Courtney stood up, and waded through the group of asleep superhumans and went outside. The night was cold, but Courtney tried to ignore it as she walked further into the woods surrounding the shack. After a few minutes, Courtney found a nice little clearing, and sat down, looking at the stars and moon above. She was startled by the sound of someone's voice ringing out in the silent night.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" Courtney looked up to see Izzy standing behind her. Courtney calmed down upon knowing it was only Izzy. She smiled up at her.

"Yeah," Courtney replied. Izzy took a seat next to Courtney, and looked longingly at the moon. Courtney noticed.

"You seem interested in the moon there, umm..." Courtney realized that she didn't know the girl's name.

"Izzy," the crazy girl quickly replied. "And about the moon, yeah. It always reminds me of my dad telling me crazy stories about his childhood at night. The craziest ones he always told when there was a full moon," Izzy reminisced, not breaking eye contact with the bright orb. The moment was broken with a rustle in the bushes.

"What was that?!" Courtney asked, looking around. Izzy stood up, alert. She began to sniff, for some reason. Courtney tried to listen for more noise, and was about ready to make a run for it. Then, there was a whoosh, and Courtney was knocked back. She looked up to see Eva staring at her. Even in the night, she could see excitement in Eva's eyes as she continued to swing at her. Izzy let out a yell.

"Hey!" Eva looked even angrier, and finished her quick surprise attack with a final kick to Courtney, and bolted out of there. Courtney only saw Izzy gasp at Courtney's, no doubt, beaten body before she ran off. Then, Courtney blacked out.

Izzy ran back towards the shack, ready to inform everyone about Courtney. However, she ran into someone on her way.

"Izzy?" someone called out.

"Duncan?"

"Wait, Duncan?"

"Cody?"

"Wait, what's going on?" Duncan yelled, stopping the little meeting. Izzy suddenly remembered why she was running.

"It's Courtney! She was beaten pretty bad by Eva!" Duncan felt his body go numb.

"No," he whispered. Then, Duncan began to run into the forest. "Courtney?!" he yelled out. Izzy ran after, while Cody stood up and brushed himself off. He saw a little glint behind a tree, and panicked.

"Who's there?!" he called out. A second later, there was a flash of pink, and Cody could feel something inside of him.

"Get out of my body!" he yelled, looking over himself. Then, he stood up straight, and the voice that rang out next was different than his his own, like that of a girl with a lisp.

"I don't think tho; I'm thtaying!" Cody then grabbed his head, and shook it with a groan. Then, he looked up with a determined face.

"Then I'll make you leave," he challenged. His voice changed again.

"And how are you going to do that?! I'm now a part of your body! There'th nothing you can do about it!" it mocked. Cody changed back to normal, and picked up a nearby tree branch, making sure its tip was pointy enough. He brought the point up to his chest. The voice rang out.

"Wh-what are you doing, you fool??!!" Cody smirked before answering.

"Getting rid of us both," he muttered, before stabbing himself right where his heart should be. Cody felt the spot spurt out blood, and could even feel his heart stop pumping blood. He began to cough and gasp, falling to his knees. Finally, Cody fell down, and didn't move. A spirit exited his body a second later. It turned solid, and took his same, dead form on the ground.

Meanwhile, Izzy managed to point out Courtney to Duncan.

"I'm gonna go find the nearest hospital!" she told him before running off even further into the forest. Duncan didn't care right now; he didn't care about anything. He took one step at a time towards Courtney, and dropped down to his knees near her. He picked up her body, and held it in the moonlight. The sight was too much, and Duncan began to cry. He had never cried before, and would deny it even if he had. But, right now, none of that mattered. All that mattered was that he realized something in seeing Courtney hurt like that, and he was reminded of Geoff. Geoff had no doubt cared for Bridgette as more than just a friend, judging by his reaction. And now, Duncan realized subconsciously, he felt the same way about Courtney.

Just outside the forest, Izzy had found a road, and was running down towards civilization. Then, there was the roar of a motorcycle. Izzy looked back, and saw one riding in her direction. She ran at the rider, and stood in the middle of the street. As soon as the rider stopped, Izzy ran over and shoved him off. She jumped on, and began to take off. She tried ignoring the guy's shouts, and focused on her mission of finding the nearest hospital. Or, at the very least, an ambulance. She cruised down the highway, passing by a couple cars as she rode. Eventually, Izzy noticed a truck somewhere in front of her. She remembered Owen's vision suddenly, but she was too late. The truck had already fallen over, and cars were trying to stop. Izzy ran right into the car in the next lane, and she went flying into the air with the motorcycle. as the ground came closer, Izzy closed her eyes. She rammed her shoulder into the street, and felt it pop. Then, she rolled a few times, the motorcycle causing her to scrape her skin against the street. By the time she finally stopped, Izzy could feel her entire body sting with pain. She also noticed how no one even seemed to notice her. Then, she realized the ground was softer than the hard street had been. She darted her eyes to the ground, and saw grass; Izzy had fallen back into the forest, where no one would find her. She wanted to cry out for help, but she didn't have the energy to. I'm going to die here, all alone, Izzy thought with a pang of sadness. She always thought that talk of your life flashing before your eyes in situations like this was just talk, but she was proven wrong. She remembered pulling all sorts of crazy stuff with her dad everyday after school, while her mom sometimes tagged along as a voice of reason; then, she remembered meeting Owen in kindergarten, when he had eaten an entire pie without throwing up. Izzy had proved herself just as good by somehow making another pie explode with a milk carton, a cleaner container, and a rag. From then on, the two were best friends; there was the memory of her family being in a car accident, and only she had survived. Owen had been there for her, and helped out whenever he could; now, she remembered the incident back when she first discovered her telekinesis. Those were just some of the big memories Izzy had, left to die out in the forest.

Then, there was a familiar man that walked over to Izzy in silence. He brought one of Izzy's hands to touch his ankle, and Izzy felt the forest floor become replaced with a harder surface.

"Oh my god!" someone shouted.

"Is she alive?"

"What happened?"

"Does an arm even bend that way?"

Izzy just fell unconscious as many questions rang out.

_UNKNOWN AREA- THAT SAME NIGHT- PRESENT_

"What is with you?!" Noah asked, looking at Eva with harsh eyes. Eva just looked down at the ground in shame.

"Our orders were to only kill the superhumans, not every friggin' person in the state!" Noah continued to rant, waving his arms above his head. After a few seconds of heavy breathing, Noah calmed down slightly, and just stared at Eva.

"I just... can't control it anymore," he heard Eva mumble. Noah sighed, and placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. Eva shook it off.

"Look, you'll be fine. You'll learn to control it," Noah tried to convince her. But, before Eva could answer, she started to groan. She stood up, and grabbed her head as if in pain.

"No, not again," she moaned. Noah stood up, waiting to see what Eva would do next. Eva turned slightly greenish, as usual, and looked murderous. Noah tried to run away, but Eva caught him, proceeding to beat him all across his face. She finished by slamming into a wall, and leaving.

Heather was watching from a hidden area in the same place. She looked fearfully after Eva, and gulped. She glanced at Noah's now dead body, and began to realize that Eva just might be too... powerful for her to control.

_ABANDONED SHACK- NEXT DAY- 9: 17 A.M._

Courtney and Gwen were resting in the bedrooms, while Cody's body was taken by Chris and Chef as well. Of course, they were kind enough to inform everyone what had happened first. Everyone was just sitting around, not speaking, and barely even acknowledging one another. They had checked the small list of Owen's visions, and had already crossed off four of the seven already. Of course, they could only assume that the other three would come true soon, if they hadn't already. Ezekiel and his future counterpart were messing around with the television that they had picked up to keep in touch with the outside world. Owen and Duncan were in the bedroom, watching over the girls. Geoff was there too, but he ignored the others as if they weren't there. Future Gwen was working alone in the kitchen, preparing simple sandwiches for them all. Normally, she could cook better meals than this, but she had decided to keep in small with the large group. The others were just sitting around, basically waiting for something, anything to happen.

From the corner of the room, the television gave off a noise, followed by static.

"Wait! We almost got it, eh!" Ezekiel called out. Future Ezekiel kept moving the antennae around to try and capture a signal. Finally, they could hear talking, and all attention turned to the T.V. set. The channel was currently on the news, and they listened to the special report.

_"... Yes, we have confirmation that there are three maniacs attacking countless cities along the east coast. One of them is slightly greenish, and very buff. Another is recognized to somehow cause mental breakdowns, while the final seems to be able to clone herself. The military has been trying to stop them for over an hour now, but it seems that these three individuals are too much for our nation's forces. The president has called for immediate evacuation of all people along the east coast. How will we stop this menace? Only God knows. Stay tuned in, as we will feed you live updates of the struggle against these three seemingly unbeatable warriors."_

As the news report ended, everyone exchanged glances of concern. If the evil superhumans were traveling down the east coast, destroying cities.... it was only a matter of time before the future would become what it had originally intended it to be. Suddenly, Gwen stood up, and exited the shack. Nobody seemed to make a move to follow, until Trent headed out after her. A few seconds later, Future Gwen walked out with a plate of sandwiches, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Anyone up for some grub?" she offered. After a few blank stares, a large cluster of the people walked up and took a sandwich.

Trent stepped out of the shack, and noticed Gwen standing a few feet away, her back to him. Gwen could hear him walking up behind her, but didn't respond right away.

"Hey, you okay?" she heard Trent ask in a concerned voice. Gwen turned around to face him, and sighed.

"It's just, I can't believe all that's happened. I mean, with Courtney and Izzy almost dying, and Cody killing himself-" She was cut off as Trent reached over and grabbed her face.

"Look at me," he demanded sternly. Gwen looked into his eyes, and waited. Trent began rubbing her cheeks **(on her face, pervs) **as he spoke.

"It'll be okay. We have plenty of people to stop these maniacs. Besides, with you around, we won't have to worry about injuries," Trent pointed out, slowly breaking into a smile. Gwen smiled back, and noticed that Trent was moving closer. In a flash, the two lips met. The kiss ended as quickly as it began, and the two continued to stare at one another. They smiled again, and Trent's hands slid off of her face. Trent held out his hand for Gwen to take. In her mind, Gwen rolled her eyes at the cliche move, but took it anyway. The two walked back into the shack, a little happier than they were before.

_UNKNOWN AREA- PRESENT_

Justin wondered why Heather had called him alone to talk. When he saw Heather look a little restless and afraid, he understood that it must have been important. Heather spoke in a slightly raspy voice, the kind you get when you're paranoid, and just feel the need to whisper.

"Look, I'm just gonna get right to the point; I think that Eva is losing it. Pretty soon, I may not be able to keep a hold over her like I used to, and she may even try to kill me," Heather explained to him. Justin nodded, but didn't know why Heather was telling him this. As is she read his mind, she then answered his mind's question.

"I need you to go see her, and see if you can do anything to prevent her from losing it with your powers," Heather told him. Justin considered it for a moment before nodding. He got up, and walked toward Eva's room.

When he entered, it was bluntly obvious that something was wrong; Eva was huddled in a corner, slowly crying. She grabbed hold of her head, and groaned loudly. She looked up at Justin, struggling to stay in control of her actions

"Please.... help me!" she pleaded. Before Justin could answer, Eva turned into her monster form, and ripped him to shreds. Eva then grinned evilly, and ran away.

Heather had, once again, watched from a distance. She left decoy clones of herself as she ran off. With Eva now beyond her control, there was no doubt in Heather's mind that Eva would kill her soon. Now, Heather needed something to stop Eva. Of course, there was only one thing at this point that could stop Eva: the other superhumans.

_ABANDONED SHACK- PRESENT_

Soon after Trent and Gwen had come back inside, the news returned back onto the T.V. with an update.

_"... We're back, with a maniac update. It seems that one of the maniacs has traveled into Wawanakwa City in North Carolina alone, and has begun terrorizing the unfortunate citizens. The president has recently ordered the army to end their assault, and just focus on protecting the citizens. Even so, many lives are being lost as I speak. We plead to God to save us from this madness. Other than that, there has not been that much maniac activity. For now, anyway..."_

Harold stood up, banging his fist on the table.

"Wawanakwa City isn't that far from here!" he exclaimed. Everyone, including Owen, Duncan, and Geoff perked up.

"Maybe now's the time we try to end it," Future Ezekiel suggested. Everyone nodded, and they all stood up.

"Who's ready to kick superhuman ass??!!" Duncan shouted, getting his confidence back.

"WE DO!!!" everyone chanted, pumping their fists in the air. Now pumped up and redy for battle, each of the superhumans began to march out of the door. Well, until Ezekiel stopped them all.

"Come on man, I'm in the zone!" Tyler complained. Others began to voice their whines as well.

"SHUT UP, EH!" Ezekiel screamed over the many voices. They all stopped to listen to them.

"We can't just leave Courtney and Izzy here alone, eh," he reminded them. Future Ezekiel then remembered something important, and stepped forward.

"Why don't you stay here and watch them, eh?" he suggested. Ezekiel thought about that. He could defend himself, and could now heal others. It didn't seem like a bad idea. Little did he know, Future Ezekiel had his own reasons for having his present self stay.

"Okay, I'll stay," he agreed. The others shrugged, and began to charge away from the shack, led by Harold. They were ready to finally take a stand against Heather, and stop her evil plans. The only thing they didn't know, was that Heather was trying to secretly go towards the abandoned shack for their help at around that same time.

* * *

Stay tuned for Part One of the finale, coming next!

Also, if you want me to do a sequel, or just try for another kind of story, let me know in a review, and I'll take your inputs into mind.

* * *


	9. Finale, Part 1: The Might of Eva

Even thoughit's WAY shorter than I initially thought, here's part 1 of the finale!

Disclaimer: I do not own TDi or its characters, but I do own the future Harold, Ezekiel, Duncan, Izzy, Gwen, Duncan, and Eva, as well as any other minor characters I think of.

* * *

_WAWANAKWA CITY- PRESENT_

The superhumans looked out in horror at the destruction Eva had caused. Buildings were either knocked down, or ruined, a few places were even burning, and a couple bodies were lying around. And there, almost as if she had been waiting for them, was Eva. She was standing on top of a building with an eager smile on her face.

"So, you actually decided to show up?" Eva began, her smile growing wider. Future Harold stepped forward.

"That's right! We're here to stop you!" he promised, pointing at the she-beast. Eva just chuckled to herself.

"You really think that you can stop me?" she challenged. Now Future Ezekiel stepped up.

"How about we find out, eh?!" he shot back. Now Eva's smile disappeared. She glared daggers at the group.

"You're all going down," she threatened, cracking her knuckles. The superhumans prepared themselves; Duncan lit up a fireball, Trent began to float in the air, Lindsay turned invisible, and so on. Then, Eva lept down from her building, and began to charge at the group.

Acting quickly, everyone jumped out of the way. Eva screeched to a halt, ducking to dodge one of Duncan's fireballs. Tyler rushed by, knocking Eva down. As she stood back up, Tyler rushed by again, hitting her down again. The third time wasn't the charm this time, as Eva leaped up, and punched the ground before Tyler could catch her again. Tyler went flying into the air, screaming as he flew. Eva caught him, and slammed his body into the ground. She continued by punching him down into a small crater.

Feeling satisfied, she turned to face her next opponent. She felt an attack from behind, and turned to face her adversary. But, there was no one there. Then, she was hit again, Eva kept her eyes peeled at anyone attacking her, but could only see the others waiting for an opening. Then, she remembered one small detail, and growled. Moving swiftly, she listened closely for a sound.

_Clack, clack, clack..._

Eva opened her eyes with a start, and swung her fisy around behind her. Lindsay suddenly appeared, and was sent flying into a nearby building. She caused an impression on the building, and fell to the ground face first. Eva smirked, but then looked around to see that Leshawna was now pointing a machine gun at her in place of her hand, while Future Gwen looked ready to pounce on her. Eva dived at Future Gwen, tackling her to the ground. A split second later, Leshawna began to fire off rounds of bullets at them. Eva held up Future Gwen as a shield, trying to stay behind her body. When Leshawna finished, she launched Future Gwen at her, and the two fell onto the ground.

Then, Eva saw Geoff appear in front of her. In her shock, he punched her right in the face with all of his strength. Unfortunately, this only angered Eva, and she grabbed Geoff's arm. She heard footsteps behind her, and swung Geoff's body around at the noise's source. With that, Geoff and Owen were knocked to the ground harshly as well.

Then, from behind, DJ had latched onto Eva. He was strong enough to hold onto Eva as she tried to shake him off. Luckily, this was just the distraction Duncan had been waiting for. He walked in front of eva, and held his palm out facing her.

"Hey!" he called out. Eva glanced over, and her eyes widened. Duncan fired out a jet of fire directly at Eva. The woman-beast screamed in pain, but could barely move due to DJ. Finally, she flipped DJ off of her back onto the hard pavement, and looked up in rage. Most of her front was burned, and Duncan gulped to hi self. Eva jumped at Duncan, and began to just swing her fists into his face. As Duncan began to bleed uncontrolably, Eva was taken down again.

Now officially pissed off, Eva looked up to see Future Izzy, Future Harold, and Future Ezekiel facing her. Future Ezekiel began their assault with a fireball to distract Eva's attention, It worked, as Eva attempted to knock the flame away. Future Harold jumped in, and rammed her with his shoulder. The impact knocked Eva into the building behind her. Eva growled loudly, and tore the building apart in rage. She saw Future Izzy running in, ready for an attack. Sure enough, she swung around for a roundhouse kick. Eva ducked, and hit Future Izzy's unguarded leg. As she fell over, Eva grabbed her other leg. Spotting Future Ezekiel transporting, she twisted the leg. Hearing a small noise behind her, she swung Future Izzy back into Future Ezekiel. Eva then grabbed a piece of the building, and whacked it over the two. The blow easily knocked them temporarily unconscious.

Finished with the two future people, she faced the remaining superhumans. There were only a couple of them left to take a stand against her. There was merely Future Harold, Harold, Gwen, Trent, Katie, and Sadie. And the six looked tentative to have to face her. Eva just smirked. This would be easy.

_ABANDONED SHACK- PRESENT_

Ezekiel was sitting in the main part of the shack, watching the battle unfold. He was worried, as their side was losing pretty badly. Most of the superhumans with powers that could be used in combat were already down. Just as he watched his future self fall, he heard groans in the bedroom nearby. At first, Ezekiel was a little surprised at the noise. Then, he remembered that there was only Courtney and Izzy, besides himself. He stood up, and walked into the bedroom. Courtney was sitting up, rubbing her temples. Izzy also had her eyes open, but she continued to lie there, unmoving. Ezekiel sat down between the two, and cracked a smile.

"Morning, eh," he greeted. Courtney let out another groan, and looked at Ezekiel.

"Owww.... Where is everyone?" she asked, her hand still gripping her head firmly. Ezekiel's smile immediately disappeared.

"They've gone to fight Eva, and they're losing, eh," he explained with worry. Courtney didn't reply, and merely continued to massage her head.

Then, there was the sound of the door opening, and slamming shut. All three superhumans quickly became alert. There was no way that any of the guys had been able to retreat back here that quick. Well, Tyler and Geoff could, but they was unconscious. Ezekiel held his finger to his lip to signal the two girls to remain silent, as he stood up. The prairie boy began to sneak quietly toward the main room. He peeked into the room, and felt his heart skip two beats. Heather was standing there, in broad daylight! She seemed to be looking for any sign of life. Deciding to face her as a brave man, he stepped out and spoke.

"What are you doing here Heather?!" he asked, being as hostile as he could. Naturally, Heather jumped when he spoke, but seemed to calm down a little when she saw that Ezekiel was alone. Ezekiel waited for her response, his eyes narrowed dangerously. Finally registering his question, Heather did respond.

"Actually, I came for help," she admitted. It was the last thing Ezekiel ever expected this usually vile woman to say, but he decided to find out more instead of denying if her statement was true or not.

"What are you talking about?"

Heather sighed, and looked at the ground.

"It's... Eva," she told him. Now, Ezekiel was confused where this was headed, but decided to go along with it for now.

"What about Eva?" Again, Heather surprised the prairie boy. As soon as the words left his mouth, Heather began to shake, and looked awful close to tears. Why did he feel worried about that? By now, Ezekiel had learned to always despise this woman, with everything that she would do in the near future. But now, here he was, listening to her troubles. Well, anyway, he listened closely to Heather's explanation.

"Lately, she's been acting strange during her transformations. She seemed to be so... destructive. At first, I just ignored it, assuming that she couldn't really do much harm through that. But then, she seemed suspicious. So, I investigated. A while ago, I found a plan of hers to assassinate me, and go on to destroy the world. Of course, I also found out through that plan that Eva was being overtaken by her monster half. It was only a matter of time before she was too far gone to control herself. This was confirmed the two instinces where I saw her talk about it with two of my other minions, whom she killed." At this point, Heather sat down, and taers had already formed in her eyes. Ezekiel walked over, and sat next to her. He barely noticed that he had wrapped an arm around her in comfort. Heather continued her tale after a quick sniffle.

"And now, I don't even care about world domination. Besides, she's gonna end up destroying everything and killing everyone, so there won't even be a world to rule," Heather added, her body beginning to curl towards Ezekiel. The prairie boy looked confused, and felt tempted to ask her something.

"But, I thought you wanted to kill everyone and destroy the world, eh," he admitted. For some reason, it felt almost poisonous for him to say that to her. He still didn't know why, but didn't even think about it.

"No, to be honest, I preferred slaves while i ruled the world," Heather admitted shamefully. She, too, was confused on why she could feel like this in the presence of Ezekiel, but didn't focus on that topic. Ezekiel only nodded, and decided to push deeper into Heather's feelings.

"So, you're worried that Eva will destroy the world, and kill you as well?" he asked. Heather nodded, and felt the tears began to flow in her eyes.

"I-I'm scared," she whimpered, before leaning her entire body into Ezekiel's, and she began to cry into his chest. Ezekiel looked surprised for a moment, and then wrapped his arms around her back, patting her back. After the worst of the crying was over, and Heather just sniffled into his chest, Ezekiel spoke up.

"It's okay. I promise, I'll protect you, eh," he spoke softly, gently, and sincerely. Heather just continued to shake, and sniffle. But, even in that state, she felt a smile cross her face when Ezekiel promised her that. Then, at that moment, they both understood why they were like that. In an instant, Heather seemed to stop sniffling, and lifted her face from Ezekiel's chest. Ezekiel looked down as well. He wiped away a stray tear on Heather's face. Neither were thinking, just feeling. And with that feeling, they embraced each other in a kiss.

**(A/N: Not the best place to leave the two lovebirds, but I don't know how else to move the story along)**

_WAWANAKWA CITY- PRESENT_

Katie and Sadie were knocked flying back into a building, and crumbled to the ground. Eva had taken advantage of the fact that everyone seemed unprepared for a sudden attack like that. Now, only Future Harold, Harold, Gwen, and Trent remained up. Eva turned around, and saw that only Gwen and Future Harold were standing there. Confused, Eva looked from side to side for Trent and Harold. Suddenly, a shape landed on her head, and tackled Eva to the ground. Looking up, Eva concluded that Trent had flown Harold up for an aerial strike. Eva was ready to break the nerd in half, and connect the other man with the ground.

However, she began to feel a familiar feeling of tiredness. She had to take a break from fighting for now, or else risk wearing out her body. Acting quickly, Eva grabbed Harold, and tossed him back towards the others. Future Harold caught him, and they were surprised to see Eva suddenly turn around, and leap to the top of a nearby building. Before advancing any further, Eva faced them one last time.

"We'll finish this later. For now, you may as well rest up. Next time, I'm going all-out until each of you is dead," she threatened. Then, Eva leaped away from the location, off to find a place to regain her strength.

Future Harold looked around. Nobody appeared to have died, but almost all of them had some kind of injury. Future Gwen and Gwen had already managed to heal most of them, but many were still lying around in pain. He looked off to where Eva had escaped, and then glanced at everyone else. They were talking about the battle, mainly about how they had their asses kicked. With a sigh, he looked up to the heavens as a single thougtht crossed his mind.

_"Next time, we won't be so lucky. If Eva is just as rough next time, we're as good as dead..."_

_ABANDONED SHACK- PRESENT_

No one spoke a word as they trudged back to the shack in defeat. Geoff had claimed that he still ached too much to transport them, so they had walked back on foot.

"We're in big trouble," Tyler commented, clutching his chest. Geoff nodded, holding his arm.

"If Eva fights as bad as she did, then we're toast!" he gulped. Gwen shook her head in annoyance.

"Even so, complaining and moping won't make things any better. All we can do is be prepared for the next battle, and work together better to take her down," Gwen shrugged. Everyone just nodded, murmering agreements. Finally, they reached the shack, and the nearest person opened the door, Harold. He took one step inside, and stopped dead in his tracks. Before anyone could speak up, Harold did.

"HEATHER??!!" he shouted in disbelief. Sure enough, the accused was sitting in one of the chairs, while Ezekiel, Courtney, and Izzy were staring at the others. Ezekiel stood up, and faced the others as they began throwing jeers at Heather.

"Relax! She's on our side now, eh!" he explained. Leshawna scoffed.

"Yeah right! And I suppose Izzy's sane, and Harold looks like a male model!" Izzy and Harold forgot everything, and shot back at the sista.

"Hey, I'm very sane compared to my family!" Izzy screamed. Harold nodded.

"Yeah, and my physical therapist says I have a very good potential to become a male model!" After a short awkward silence, all attention turned back to Heather.

"How do we know that this isn't just a trick of hers to take us out?" Future Gwen pointed out, raising a bunch of comments. Ezekiel still defended Heather.

"Because she confided in me about her thoughts and feelings about Eva, like how she was afraid that Eva will eventually destroy the Earth, eh!" Ezekiel explained. Gwen scoffed.

"That's a fat load of bullshit!" she shot. Izzy and Courtney stepped in.

"It's true, we heard them talking," Izzy backed up. Courtney nodded.

"There's no way that she could fake fear that extreme," Courtney explained. Future Ezekiel spoke up as well.

"I believe them, eh," he exclaimed. Before anyone could protest, Owen fell over once again. By now, everyone just waited for the large superhuman to have his vision, and reawaken.

This time, Owen's vision was fairly simple to understand; Eva was marching up to the shack to face the others, and it faded out as the group inside exited the shack, and prepared to fight.

Owen looked up, and heard a familiar stomping outside.

"It's Eva; she's ready to finish this!" he exclaimed. Everyone felt color drain from their face at Owen's words. Leshawna was the first to speak.

"Here's your chance to prove yourself," she told Heather, a strong hint of resent in her tone. With that new thought, everyone mentally accepted that they would have to face Eva, and they filed outside to face her. Eva smirked again at the superhumans.

"Ready for round 2?" she cracked, readying herself for the battle to follow. The others exchanged glances, and nodded. they faced Eva, and readied themselves as well.

"For the future!" Harold shouted out.

"For justice!" Courtney continued.

"For peace!" Gwen called out.

"For Bridgette!" Geoff cried.

"And just because I want to see your ass kicked!" Duncan cracked.

And with that, they rushed at Eva, ready to stop her.

* * *

Part 2 is coming soon, and will end this story. But, a quick question: Who is your favorite character out of the heroes? You can answer through a review, or the poll on my account. This one question will determine a single event in the story, and possibly even the sequel (gasp!). Speaking of the sequel, I have the start of an idea, but I'm not so sure how it will turn out yet. And yes, this means that there will, in fact, be a sequel (insert Katie&Sadie's "EEEEEEEEEEE!"). Yes, anyway, please vote! The poll will close when I feel that enough votes have been made, or I finally type up the part. So, the fastest way to get me to update is by voting (hint, hint!).

R,R, and V!

* * *


	10. Finale, Part 2: A New Future

Here's Part 2 of the finale. Please read the bottom section, as it contains stuff about the sequel.

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or its characters, but I do own the future Harold, Ezekiel, Duncan, Izzy, Gwen, Duncan, and Eva, as well as any other minor characters I think of.

* * *

_ABANDONED SHACK- PRESENT- FINAL BATTLE_

The swarm of attackers was easily broken up when Eva stomped her foot on the ground, and sent the heroes into the air. Well, except for Trent, who could fly. Eva chose her first group of victims by rushing towards Katie and Sadie. Acting quickly, Katie used her powers to turn the area dark, cutting off Eva's ability to see the two in the forest that now seemed to be in night through Eva's eyes. Unfortunately for the Wonder Twins, Eva used her heightened sense of hearing, and managed to punch Katie out with one blow. With the forest clearer, Eva easily punched Sadie down as well. Two down, she thought.

Eva turned around just in time for DJ to call out a couple bears to fight her. Three grizzlies ran near the battlefield, and let out vicious roars. The first one managed to knock Eva down onto the ground, and slash at her face. A split second later, Eva pushed the bear off of her, and lifted it with ease. She threw it at the others, and all three bears were knocked down. Whimpering, the bears retreated. Eva faced DJ again just in time to see him running at her. DJ had tried to tackle her as well. But, Eva ducked down, and managed to trip DJ over her back onto the ground. She then pounced, and punched the big lug right in the face. After wiping a little trickle of blood away, DJ caught her next punch, and caused Eva to fall to the ground as well. The two stood up at the same time, and readied themselves. DJ began shaking a little from fright, and Eva just smirked. She suddenly stood up straight, and appeared to have given up trying to fight him. When DJ copied her movement, Eva swiftly drop-kicked DJ right in the chest. The blow knocked the air out of DJ, and he bent over clutching his stomach. Eva followed up with an elbow to DJ's neck, knocking him to the ground once more. Eva finally finished with the same move that defeated the bears, and threw DJ into a tree. The big man slid off the trunk to the ground, and didn't move after that.

Leshawna jumped in next, and used one of her many weapons to shock Eva in the back. The blast knocked Eva to the ground. Leshawna then formed a little baseball bat, and tried to swing down on Eva's back. Eva, however, managed to roll out of the way, and grabbed the bat. The two briefly exchanged eye contact, and then Eva flipped Leshawna over. The move left Leshawna wheezing slightly, and Eva kicking her in the side didn't help. Eventually, Leshawna just lost consciousness from the strained breathing, leaving Eva to focus on her next opponent.

Eva chose to attack Courtney next, whose only defense was changing her appearance. Even better for Eva was the fact that Courtney seemed so shocked that she wouldn't be able to move out of the way if Eva were to clothesline her. As Eva drew closer, however, a certain pyro rammed her with his shoulder. Eva growled, and just barely ducked to avoid Duncan's fireball that he had charged up.

"Stay away from her!" he shouted in between throws. After Eva had to eventually roll out of the way, Duncan made his move and jumped towards Eva. Courtney, snapping out of her initial shock, screamed in terror.

"Duncan!" The aforementioned had already managed to punch Eva straight on in the face as she was standing up, and the blow had knocked one or two teeth out from her. Eva, angered as usual, swung her fist at Duncan's face in retaliation. He ducked, and quickly punched Eva's stomach. Then, Eva lifted her leg up, and clonked Duncan's chin in the process. As if that wasn't bad enough, she kicked his crotch. Tears formed in his eyes immediately.

"Mommy..." he whimpered, falling to his knees and still holding his groin in pain. Courtney, seeing him in trouble rushed over to Eva (whose back was facing her), and grabbed onto Eva's back.

"Hey!" Eva shouted. She tried to reach back and grab the girl, but to no avail. Courtney sunk her teeth into Eva's neck much like a vampire would, and wouldn't stop until blood suddenly gushed into her mouth. As she was spitting the red liquid out, Eva managed to shake Courtney off her back. As Courtney landed on her bottom, Eva grabbed her wrist, and tossed her into a tree. Courtney was stopped by a branch, and slowly fell down, although the branches scraping against her skin were extremely painful. Finally, she dropped about ten feet onto the hard forest floor, and groaned as the whole area turned black. Duncan stood back up, although a little awkward because of his injury. He tried to attack Eva again, but she moved out of the way, and kicked Duncan hard enough to send him flying into the shack. The shack still stood, but now had a Duncan-sized hole in the wall, and a few shelves of Ezekiel's things had fallen onto Duncan.

The next of Eva's attackers were Future Ezekiel, Future Gwen, Tyler, and Geoff. Future Ezekiel used his knowledge of pyrokinesis to leave another burn along one of Eva's legs, as Geoff transported behind her. He swung his fist into her back at around the same time that Future Gwen had ran up and delivered a roundhouse kick to Eva's face. The result knocked Eva to the ground. Moving quickly, Eva grabbed Geoff's leg as he transported again. While the others were momentarily confused, Eva pulled on the party boy's leg, and brought him to the ground. Still holding on, she twisted Geoff's ankle. Geoff screamed out the first thing that popped into his mind.

"Man down, man down!" The others noticed just as Geoff finally lost consciousness from the extreme pain. As Eva stood up, ready to face the others, Tyler rushed past and clotheslined her right back down. Eva stood back up again, and heard Tyler's footsteps approaching again. She swung her fist back, and the blow knocked Tyler's head flying back. The jock did a mini-flip, and bounced across the ground a couple yards before coming to a halt, only with the whip plash now burning his neck ferociously. Future Ezekiel quickly ran at Eva, and managed to duck below her punch. He grabbed her around the stomach, and rammed her into tree that was conveniently behind her. The attack knocked the air out of Eva, but she still pried off her assaulter, and punched him across the face. She then managed to cause the tree to fall onto him, as it's trunk had become weak from her hitting it.

Next, Eva was hit by a familiar jump kick, and she managed to catch a glimpse of orange hair frizzing about. After rolling on the ground, Eva stopped, and looked up to see Izzy ready to fight once again.

"Everyone stay back; she's mine!" Izzy called out. The others nodded, and stepped back to watch the fight continue where it had left off. Of course, that had been when Izzy was kicking Eva's ass, but that could change now that Eva was more rested. Izzy let out a yell, and ran at Eva, as did Eva. Eva brought her fist back as Izzy turned around and swung her leg around for a kick. The two attacks connected, and both girls were trying to push each other back. Finally, Eva swung one leg around Izzy's other leg, and knocked the crazy girl to the ground. Using her telekinesis, she made a nearby tree fall directly on Eva's head, covering her in leaves and branches. As Izzy stood up, Eva ripped out of the tree, and growled at Izzy. She picked up the tree, and threw it at her. Izzy quickly leaned back, and watched the tree fly over her head. Trent had managed to fly over the oncoming tree, dodging a likely concussion. As Izzy returned to standing up straight, she noticed Eva running at her, and prepared herself for the blow. Eva grabbed Izzy's arms, and kept on running on and on. She ran the girl through a couple trees, destroying them in the process, and also weakening Izzy's back. Finally, Izzy managed to put her feet down, and tried to come to a halt. Eva kept on pushing though, turning it into another strength test. Izzy brought her head to Eva's, and the two stared each other down.

"You're shaking," Izzy taunted. Eva just smirked.

"I wouldn't be talking, twerp," Eva replied. A few seconds after she uttered those words, Eva had pushed Izzy over onto the ground. She then grabbed Izzy's leg, and began to spin her around above her head. Finally, she let go of the crazy girl, and sent her flying back towards the shack. Izzy flew past the trees she previously was pushed through, and skidded across the ground on her ground. She then looked up, and her heart almost stopped. Eva had managed to jump after her, and was about ready to land on her. Izzy quickly swung her legs down, and was standing up shakily, as she was still sliding across the ground a little. Eva hit the ground, and Izzy went flying into the air slightly. Finally, the two screeched to a halt, and Izzy was heard panting. Eva smirked yet again, noticing that the others had found them again.

"Getting tired there, huh?" she noted. Izzy rubbed a sore spot on her back, and shook her head.

"I'm just getting started," Izzy shot back, but even she didn't believe it. She ran at Eva again, and tried to swing her fist at her face. Eva ducked, and easily countered with a strong blow to the stomach. Izzy stopped dead in her tracks, holding her stomach. Eva just cracked her knuckles, and waited. Izzy fell down on her knees, and leaned over. She let loose a little bit of her lunch, and looked weakly up at Eva.

By now, Owen had had enough. He ran over, and took Eva by surprise. Izzy slowly held up her hand, now barely supporting herself on her hands and knees.

"Owen, no," she whispered, her whole body shaking from exhaustion and fear. Owen used his large stomach as a weapon, and launched Eva through two or three trees.

"No one." he began, his face red. "Does that to Izzy, and gets away with it!" He ran crazily at Eva, and just began swinging in a rage that not even Eva could perform. After roughly a minute, Owen had tired himself out, and looked at what he had done. Eva was now covered in bloody bruises, and had one black eye.

"Take.... that.... bitch," Owen panted, beginning to sway. Eva slowly stood up, and punched Owen half-heartily in the stomach, as she was exhausted. But, so was Owen, so he took quite a few steps back, and fell over, looking up at the sky. Izzy was just a few feet away, still down. She began to crawl towards her friend, and stopped just near his red-faced head.

"Owen, you... did it," she said, looking up at see Eva fall over from her massive exhaustion. Owen let out a small laugh, and began to hold his stomach in pain.

"Yeah, I guess I did," he agreed. The two just stayed down quietly, while the others (at least the conscious ones) watched Eva just lie there, feeling... something.

"You guys feel like this isn't over yet?" Harold asked, breaking the silence. The others nodded.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Gwen trailed off.

A few seconds later, Eva's eyes snapped open lightning fast, surprising everyone.

"She's still alive!" Ezekiel called out, pointing at her. The others watched, horrified, as Eva slowly stood up once again. The monstrous girl stood tall once again, and stared at her hands, almost in rage. She clenched her fists, and glared at the heroes.

"You did this to me..." she spoke, venom lining her words. Eva's teeth glinted in the sunset, clenched in pure anger. Her eyes turned completely white in rage, and her body grew even greener. Eva's hair lost its ponytail, draping her hair all around her head, and sweat lined every inch of her body. The ground seemed to begin shaking with Eva's rage, and the heroes watched in terror, as Eva stomped on the ground, creating a mini-crater.

**"You're all DEAD!!!" **she let out with a roar. With night setting in, the others felt their bodies go numb from fear. Naturally, they had seen Eva angered before. But now, she seemed worse than the devil himself. She let out another heart-stopping roar, and rushed at the heroes.

Eva began by delivering a swift roundhouse kick to Future Izzy, sending her flying through the forest. There was a long line of fallen trees, signalling just how far she had been sent. And it was quite far, to put it mildly. Eva turned around, and grabbed two nearby faces, which happened to belong to Future Gwen, as well as her present self. Eva lifted the two Gwens up, and slammed them into the ground. Even if the two were indestructible, they could still feel pain from an attack like that, and drifted off to unconsciousness. Trent tried to fly down into Eva and take her out, but Eva kicked him flying up into the air, like a rocket. After awhile, Trent came flying back down, and left his imprint in the ground. Eva could also hear Lindsay trying to escape, and grabbed where she was, ending up grabbing her arm. She swung Lindsay onto the ground, and followed up with a punch. The blow knocked Lindsay into the Earth like her previous opponents. Harold and Future Harold tried to take on Eva at the same time, and managed to grab her arms. Eva just looked forward, seeming to not notice the touches. Then, a split second later, she jerked her arms together, and the two Harolds collided, and fell to the ground, knocked out.

The remaining survivors, Ezekiel and Heather, looked at the enraged Eva with fearful expressions. Heather was at Ezekiel's side, staying behind and next to him, at the same time.

"Zeke, what do we do now?" Heather whimpered, nearly letting out a scream when the demonic Eva looked in their direction. Eva narrowed her eyes at the two, and was about to step forward, when there were a few noises heard. The three looked around, and saw a few people moving toward them. Duncan slowly walked out of the shack, a good-sized lump on his head, and an awkward step in his walk due to his injury. Izzy and Owen were also walking slowly over to the group, having regained a little bit of their strength. The three took a stand in front of the Ezekiel and Heather.

"What are you guys doing, eh? If you keep fighting, you'll be killed!" he warned.

"Not if we work together," Owen pointed out, in a voice quite unlike him. Izzy nodded.

"I have a plan, but for it to work, we need to work together, and Heather needs to distract Eva so that I can tell it to the others," Izzy explained. Heather looked like she had just gotten a death sentence (well, she kinda did).

"Why me??!!" she screeched.  
"Because of your power. You could send hundreds of yourself to keep Eva busy," Izzy shot back.

"But... but," Heather stuttered, looking up to see Eva clenching her fists at her side, ready to finish them off.

"You can do it Heather. I believe in you, eh," Ezekiel assured her. Heather just stared at the prairie boy, and made her decision. She backed out of the group, and a bunch of other Heathers popped up next to her.

"I... err, we got this," one of them spoke. Then, Eva let out another blood-curdling roar, and the Heathers charged at her. Izzy faced the others and began to explain her plan. After everyone understood it, they immediately set out to do it.

Eva had just swatted away another couple of Heathers, when there were thundering footsteps behind her. Before Eva could turn around, she was rammed in the back by Owen, who let out a yell.

"Izzy!"

As Eva flew through the air, Izzy swung her leg around in a roundhouse kick, and knocked Eva onto the ground. She grabbed Eva's leg, and threw her body into the air. As Eva flew up, Izzy used her powers to send up a tree and some rope, bounding Eva to the tree via the rope. Then, Izzy also let out a yell.

"Duncan! Zeke! Now!"

The two were standing nearby, and charged up some fire in their hands. Suddenly, Eva landed on the ground, still tied to the tree. Duncan smirked.

"Burn in Hell... bitch," he spat, before the two shot a stream of fire at both Eva and the tree. The fire spread across Eva's body quickly, as Ezekiel and Duncan could still control it. Eva continued to roar in anger, and thrashed around, trying to escape the searing pain. Eventually, her throat went dry, as did the rest of her body. The humid conditions were eventually too much to handle, and Eva fell over, finally defeated this time.

The five heroes gathered around her body, and looked up to see Chris and Chef coming down. They held two bodies and six spirit jars this time, with only one empty. A second later, Eva's spirit appeared inside the empty jar. Chris smiled.

"Excellent work guys," he congratulated, putting down the two bodies he was holding. The heroes immediately recognized them as Bridgette and Cody. Chef put down two of the jars, containing their spirits, and also smiled.

"You've done well, defeating the greater evil caused by your future generations actions," he spoke.

"By coming back in time, our future selves altered the villains, such as Eva losing control of herself, and Heather having a change of heart," Izzy realized.

"They wanted to stop Heather, but in the end, she helped us defeat an opponent even stronger and more evil than her," Ezekiel continued. Chris nodded.

"Correct. However, they'll still have to travel back to their own time now. With the new strength that they gained here, I am sure that they can defeat Heather and her forces of the future. As for you guys, it is important that you understand the consequences of time travel, but also the change it may bring for the greater good. Originally, almost all of you would have been killed, and lived in a dark future. And now, you've changed that. However, you must be careful, for there are other changes that the future may bring. This deal of reviving your dead friends is a one-time thing. If it were to happen again, they cannot be revived, whether it is these two, or anyone else," Chris warned. Chef then broke open the two spirit jars of Bridgette and Cody, and watched as they returned to their bodies. He then grabbed Eva's body, and floated away. Chris let out a small chuckle.

"We'll see each other again. In your afterlives, of course." With that, Chris floated away after Chef. The five heroes watched him go, when they were startled by the groans of Cody and Bridgette. They looked up, and nearly jumped.

"Heather?" Bridgette exclaimed. Ezekiel exchanged glances with Heather, and he chuckled.

"A lot has happened since your, err, death," he briefly explained.

_ABANDONED SHACK- A FEW HOURS LATER- PRESENT_

After managing to bring Future Gwen back to consciousness, the other heroes were healed back to normal, and were all resting around the shack. Ezekiel, Duncan, Heather, Izzy, and Owen recounted the story of everything to Bridgette and Cody, and also mentioned how they eventually defeated Eva. Now, they were just sitting around, save for Harold, who was trying to fix the television that Duncan had crashed into. Speaking of which, the pyro himself was sitting in a recliner, with Courtney lying in his lap, cuddled up to him like a daughter to her father ( err, not that they were that far apart in age or anything). The other couples were also visible, such as Trent and Gwen, Owen and Izzy, Tyler and Lindsay, Geoff and Bridgette, and Ezekiel and Heather. The others were still skeptical about the prairie boy and former mean girl, but didn't openly tell them so. Finally, there was a short little zap sound, and Harold let out a shout.

"Hey guys, it's that Total Drama Island final episode!" he shouted out, still holding the wires so as to keep the channel on. The others looked at the screen, and saw that it was indeed the ever-famous show. It was between the goth girl and party animal, and they were on the final stretch.

"Yes! The guy's gonna win!" Owen shouted, pumping his fists up. Gwen scoffed.

"Are you crazy?! It'll obviously be the girl!" she shot back. The two stared each other, and looked intently at the screen. It looked like it would be close. The two contestants drew closer to the finish line. Closer, closer, closer...

"Ah-chooo!!!"

Harold let out a sneeze, and the picture fizzled out. Everyone just stared in shock at the screen. Harold felt his entire face turn red, and he was ready for the others to start shouting at him. Then, the strangest thing happened. Gwen began to laugh. Quietly at first, but then loud enough for all to hear. Soon, Trent laughed alongside her, and Owen and Izzy joined in as well. Next was Harold, Ezekiel, Heather, Duncan, and everybody else. They were just laughing, and laughing, and laughing. Although, the laughter stopped when Harold was suddenly shocked by the television. After sitting back up, however, he began laughing again, with everybody following after.

_A LITTLE WHILE LATER..._

"So, guess this is good-bye," Future Gwen began awkwardly. The future people had to return back to their original time line, and the others had gathered to watch them go. Gwen stepped up to her future self, and gave her... self a hug. After a few seconds, they broke apart.

"You take good care of Trent, now," Future Gwen added with a wink. Next was Future Harold. He walked up to himself, and the two shook hands.

"It was nice meeting... myself," Harold chuckled. The Future Harold nodded. After they let go of one another's hands, Harold spoke up again.

"Hey, could you tell me anything about what to expect in the future?" he asked hopefully. Future Harold smiled, and leaned down slightly to his younger self.

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you,: he said, and Harold couldn't tell if he was serious or not as he walked away. Meanwhile, the two Izzys had finished their hug, and looked hard at each other.

"You know, I was never that good a fighter when I was your age," Future Izzy commented. Izzy smirked.

"Maybe I could teach you sometime," she joked. The two let out a little laugh before Future Izzy walked over. Last up was Future Ezekiel, who had just finished shaking Ezekiel's hand.

"You've done good, believing in Heather like that, eh. It almost pains me to have to kill her in the future," Future Ezekiel admitted.

"You have to, eh. She's not the same girl as the one here," Ezekiel reassured him. Future Ezekiel nodded, and smiled at his younger self. He walked over to the other future people, and they all let out a final wave as Future Harold concentrated on their old time. Then, quick as a mouse, they disappeared. The heroes just stood there, looking at the spot where they left. After a few minutes, Geoff spoke up.

"Hey, anybody up for a party before we go home?" The others cheered, and they filed into the shack, relieved that the hellish future fear was gone.

_HEATHER'S LAIR- HELLISH FUTURE_

Harold, Ezekiel, Izzy, and Gwen smirked up at the angered Lady Heather. They had easily managed to kill her servants; Justin, Noah, Beth, even Eva. Now, only Heather remained.

"I'll kill you all myself then!" she shouted, running down to attack them. Ezekiel stepped forward, and stopped her oncoming fist.

"You know something, you're not as tough as you make yourself out to be. I could easily kill you right now, but there's something I want to do before that..." he trailed off with a mischievous smirk. He pulled the girl close to him, and planted a kiss on her lips. Then, he threw her back onto the ground, and held out his hand, charging up some fire. He let loose the stream of fire, and watched as she slowly died, just like Eva had. The four heroes looked at each other in victory, with a hint of sorrow. True, they had saved the future, but now they were, quite likely, the only survivors. Ezekiel uplifted their spirits.

"Maybe there are still some survivors out there!" he exclaimed. The others perked up slightly.

"I guess we may as well look," Izzy shrugged. With that, the four heroes left the lair, and set off into the barren world, their hope restored.

**THE END... For now**

* * *

And thus ends TDI: Fate of the Future! I'd say it outranks my other stories so far. I'd like to take a moment to thank all those who have read, reviewed, and voted.

Now, before I get into the sequel, there's one little thing I have to touch base on: the sixth couple. Five of the shows original couples were featured in the story, but one was replaced with EzekielxHeather. In case you couldn't tell, the one that was replaced was HaroldxLeshawna. It's just that I saw the couple as a last-minute comedy, and that was backed up a little when I saw the special on YouTube. Personally, the couple is just too awkward for me to write about. I apologize to any HxLfans out there. But anyway, the sixth couple was originally HaroldxHeather, but I decided to change it to EzekielxHeather. I didn't steal it from Total Drama Comeback or anything, I just chose Zeke over Harold. Anyway, if you guys want just a HaroldxLeshawna friendship, I can do that. Just, not them a couple.

Now about the sequel. Here were the poll results I went with (the Noah vote was not counted, sorry):  
Ezekiel- 2 votes  
Izzy- 1 vote  
Duncan- 1 vote  
Owen- 1 vote

Now, these results help me decide who would defeat Eva, as I'm sure you read. But, these results also mean a different thing; these four will be main characters in the sequel, as chosen by you! Now, they aren't alone. Bridgette and Cody are also main characters, as I killed them off and revived them. As for the others, even I don't know what will happen to them yet. The dead villains (Eva, Justin, Beth, and Noah) will **MOST LIKELY**not be returning. They may be mentioned, but not physically be there. Chris and Chef also have a slim chance of returning. As for the future people, however, I can use them as a side-story or even seperate story if the people want me too (in my new poll on my account), where some readers may even create their own characters. The actual plot, I haven't thought of though. Of course, their powers will still be used, but I just don't know what to do yet. If you want to pitch ideas, I'll take a look at them. So, here's your chance to have your own idea published. Hurry, while I'm stuck! If I do decide to use your idea, I'll see about sending you an e-mail to let you know. If I think of something else, then you'll just have to see.

For now, I'll just be lurking around, waiting for an idea. So, R&R!

-gamestomper


End file.
